Sonic Adventures: Quest for the Chaos Emeralds in Time
by SetsunaRay
Summary: Dr. Eggman travels through time to get the four Chaos Emeralds in which he will use to conquer not only the world, but the universe. And this time he's not alone. Sonic and his friends Tails,Knuckles,Amy,and their 12 year-old long-time friend, Christopher Thorndyke chase Dr. Eggman and his cronies through time and space and stop them from getting them and save the universe.
1. Part One

**Sonic Adventures: Quest for the Chaos Emeralds in Time Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Featuring characters from SEGA/Sonic X/AoSth.**

_It's all started at Eggman's Hilltop Fortress, something unlikely going on in there._

Dr. Eggman: How long does it takes to finish upgrade my Egg-o-matic with time equipment? It should have been done hours ago. You still stalling for time aren't you Professor?

Professor: Doctor, I can't go through with this. My theory of time and space are meant for peace and harmony. Not for your evil purposes.

Dr. Eggman: Oh fine then. You don't have to work for me if you don't want to, AS LONG AS YOU DON'T MIND BEEN TWROWN INTO THE DUNEGON FULL OF SNAKES AND EATING DEAD SPIDERS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!

Professor: (reworking the machine, and its completed, then it glows, and fades) There its finished.

Dr. Eggman: Finally. (hugging it) My very own time machine. Now it's time to launch my greatest plan of all time by collecting the most important items in history of the world. The all-powerful chaos emeralds. And with them under my control, I'll possess invisibility, invincibility, immortality, and the power of life itself. With these beautiful gems, I'll become the supreme ruler known as the "Supreme High Eggman". Today, the world, tomorrow the galaxy, next the universe!

Grounder: (walks in with Scratch) Good morning your greatness. (Eggman growls)

Decoe and Bocoe: (walks in) It pleases us that you in the great mood. (Eggman growls)

Bokkun: Wow! It's that the new mechanical mobile that you threw it away last time. This lab is a mess. Let me give it a try.

Dr. Eggman: No you fool! That's my new time-machine!

Time-machine vanished along with Bukkon.

Dr. Eggman: Where did he go?

Professor: The time control was set up 300 years ago.

The time-machine returns back into his fortress.

Bukkon: Help! Help! Untie me!

Then a seductive bat appears along with the black hedgehog with red stripes on his hedge, legs, and arms.

Rouge: So what's the problem little horn-headed imp? Did you invade the Grande festival?

Beckon: Those dumb Spanish people. It's bad enough that they try to roast me for dinner, and then they got the nerve to say that I tasted bad.

Shadow: Humph. You're lucky that these people didn't want you for meal; otherwise you could have been eaten. Hopefully that you learned your lesson about not messing the doctor's time-machine.

Dr. Eggman: Yes! It works! But there's one more thing that I need to take of before I start on my journey. Coconuts!

Coconuts: (showing up to Eggman) Yes Dr. Eggman. What can I do for you?

Dr. Eggman: I'm taking a long journey to gather the four powerful Chaos Emeralds for my possession. Therefore you'll be in charge in my fortress and taking care of my place while I head out through time and space to collect them.

Decoe, Bocoe, and Bukkon: WHAT?! COCONUTS IS GOING TO BE IN CHARGE WHILE YOU GOING AWAY?!

Rouge: (thinking) Chaos Emeralds? If I manage to snatch those emeralds before them, I'll be at the beautiful glory with the gems.

Coconuts: Wha, wha. Are you serious this time?

Dr. Eggman: Of course I am. I'll be counting on you to look after my fortress and taking care of those three.

Coconuts: Okay. But what about Shadow, and Rouge?

Dr. Eggman: My new time-machine only have 5 seats in this thing. So I'll be taking Shadow who have high speed and strength than anyone else, Rouge with the professional security breaks in and seek out treasures, while Scratch, and Grounder will help me throughout the quest will come along with me. Which means that you will be in charge of Decoe, Bocoe, and Bukkon now?

Bocoe: But Dr. Eggman. You don't understand. Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts are incompetent.

Decoe: We worked better than those three rejects. Not to mention the sneaky bat-girl who tries to deceive you. This is unfair!

Bukkon: He couldn't get the job done. Not to mention his Sanitation Portal job. He couldn't even catch Sonic!

Dr. Eggman: Quiet! We're going after the emeralds. You'll do the Sanitation job while he is in charge of my fortress while we were out.

Decoe, Becoe, and Bukkon: But Dr. Eggman…

Dr. Eggman: No buts about it. Coconuts will help you straighten out the place while I going away. (Decoe, Bocoe, and Bukkon sigh sadly) (Eggman laughs) Scratch, Grounder, Shadow, and Rouge get in. We got work to do. (Shadow, Rouge, Scratch, and Grounder jumps in and activate the Time-Machine then vanished)

Professor: (gets dizzy) What have I've done? Dr. Eggman must be stopped.

Coconuts: All right you three. As your boss today, we'll start working on cleaning the fortress. (Decoe, Bocoe, and Bukkon sighs)

The spirit ball witnessed what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile in the beach of the Sapphire Sea, the heroes taking a relaxation.

Cream and Cheese were making a sandcastle, Tails, Amy and Chris swimming, Knuckles just chilling in his spot with his sunglasses under his umbrella while Sonic do the same. Big is fishing on the docks.

Tails: Boy, this beach is awesome. Even the waves were cool.

Chris: (Smiles) You better believe it. The waves were not even dangerous.

Cream: We're almost done with the sandcastle Cheese and let's not forget to put the shell on top of it.

Cheese: Chao, chao.

Amy: Its looks so pretty. I wish Sonic can swim with me. (Winks at Sonic)

Sonic: Ah... (Chuckles slightly). So Knuckles, what do you think of the beach so far?

Knuckles: The beach? Oh it really great Sonic. Right now I'm catching some waves. You think I'm getting too red?

Then a sexy female in the yellow bikini passing by.

Knuckles: (looking at the female with his face turn red) On second thought, the sun has to wait a little longer.

Red ball: Your Knuckles the Echidna, are you? I'm the spirit of guidance that helps throughout the journey.

Knuckles: Yes. Its great meet you and all. But now I have a wave to catch. (Blushing) Not to mention a cute girl with the yellow bikini.

Spirit of Guidance: You and your friends are the only ones that can bring peace to the world.

Knuckles: Everyone knows that fact.

Spirit of Guidance: You haven't notice this Knuckles. A scientist builds a time machine. You see some fiend and his group of minions travel back in time to get the Chaos Emeralds for their evil purpose.

Knuckles: Eggman. I'll call everyone to hear this. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Chris, Cream, and Cheese. Would you come over here for a moment? (His friends coming forward to him and the spirit).

Sonic: Hey, what's up Knuckles? Do you have any news we need to know?

Knuckles: The spirit called us that Eggman and his gang travel through time to get the Chaos Emeralds and it need us to stop him.

Cream: Oh no. If Dr. Eggman gets the Chaos Emeralds, he'll take over the world. (Cheese felts sad, and Cream rubs her head to make her feel better).

Sonic: We'll be more than happy to stop them, but there's one problem. How can we travel through the time zone when we don't have the time machine?

Spirit of Guidance: (Knuckles thinking) come with me and then I'll explain it.

Knuckles: All right, let's follow it.

Sonic, Tails, Amy: Yeah. (Then they follow the spirit along with Chris, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese.)

Sonic and his friends followed the Spirit of Guidance at the other side of the beach

Knuckles: Okay spirit. We're here. Now how can us… The X-Tornado? It's not the time machine. It can't possibly take to the time warp zone.

Spirit of Guidance: On the normal condition yes. But I suggested Professor Chuck Thorndyke to add the time equipment on the X-Tornado. Now that your airplane can travel through the sky, and time, and space.

Chris: My grandpa did that?

Spirit of Guidance: Precisely young Thorndyke. I've thanked him for his support. With the time equipment on the X-Tornado, you been able to circle the planet at the speed of light and enter the time warp.

Amy: We get the details of traveling but how can we know where to find Eggman, and his cronies?

Spirit of Guidance: Here are the list of point and time where he intent to get the emeralds.

Chris: Great. Now that we get to track down Eggman. But there is one more question. Who are the minions that Eggman travel with that you mentioned? It's it Decoe, Bocoe, and Bukkon?

Spirit of Guidance: He travels with two robots that looks like a chicken, and drill-like machine. He also traveling with a thieving, flirty bat, and a black hedgehog with red stripes on his body.

Tails: (thinking) One of those robots looks like drill-machine. In Eggman's case, there's only one type of badnik…

Amy: (thinking) One of those robots looks a chicken. And I bet I know who …

Sonic: (thinking) He travels with a black hedgehog with red stripes… that can only mean one guy….

Knuckles: (thinking) Eggman traveling with a thieving, flirty bat that robbing gems from places…which can only lead me to one crook…

Chris: Wait a sec…

All together: It's got to be Scratch, Grounder, Shadow, and Rouge!

Tails: Sounds like Scratch, and Grounder are up to no good again huh, Sonic?

Sonic: Sure looks like way Tails and these guys never quit now they teamed up with Shadow and Rouge.

Knuckles: All right. Now I'm angry that she reached a new low by working with Eggman! I'm going to teach that robbing bat a lesson!

Amy: Now it's time to stop Dr. Eggman and his henchmen once and for all!

Butler: That's the spirit that I wanted to hear Amy.

All: Mr. Tanaka?

Tanaka: We heard about you going on the mission, and Ella cooked some lunches for your journey.

Chris: Really? Thanks a lot you guys.(smiles)

Tanaka: (chuckles) No problem. It was always our pleasure.

Cream: Can we come with you on the mission?

Knuckles: I'm sorry Cream. This mission is too dangerous for you.

Chris: Knuckles' right. This mission about stopping Eggman through time and space is very complex. One mistake and it will cost your life at any time.

Cream: But Chris…

Amy: It's okay Cream. It's best for you to stay in the safe place. Who knows what your mom will do to us if we let anything happen to you.

Cream: Amy..

Sonic: We promise that we will make it back in one piece after we put an end of his scheme. And we'll all be with you side by side.

Cream: Okay. I understand. Please be careful.

Cheese: Chao Chao chao.

Tails: Don't worry Cream. We'll be okay. Mr. Tanaka, please take good take of Cream and Cheese while we go on the mission?

Tanaka: Precisely Tails. I'll taking good care of her.

Knuckles: I'm not sure. (Looking at the sexy female clings with the muscular man) Now we got important things to worry about. Not to mention my fist.

Tails: Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Chris, the tornado is ready. It's time to go.

All : Yeah. Let's travel!

Tails: (Knuckles, Amy, and Chris jumps into their seats while Sonic jumps on the wing on of the tornado) Next stop, 300 years of Caribbean Sea. Hang on guys. (X-Tornado blasting off)

Spirit of Guidance: Good luck Sonic Heroes. Good luck.

_And so Sonic, and his friends travel in circle the planet at the speed of light and enter the time warp. Time is growing short for our heroes. Meanwhile in the time warp zone._

* * *

Scratch: We're about to approach time and space coordinates in 3 seconds ,2,1...

Grounder: Hang on, we're going downnnnn…(then enter the period)

Dr. Eggman and his henchmen arrived in 300 years of Caribbean Sea period. Then the seagull flying and the ship sailing through the seas.

Pirate: He hoo hoo in the bottom of… what in shark's breath..

Dr. Eggman: Ahhh! (dropping down with his henchmen) Get us up to the ship's deck quickly you Chicken of the Sea.

Scratch: Yes your wetness. (Transporting his time machine into the deck of the ship).

Grounder: Allow me (carry Eggman up and the he,Scratch,and Eggman enter and drop.)

Pirate: No one step foot on Blackbeard's ship uninvited, and stays in one piece. (drawing his sword out)

Dr. Eggman: Grounder, show this ignorant pirate who boss.

Grounder: Aye aye sir. En guard. (the pirate cutting the pieces of him) Ha. You missed me. (shattered into pieces) Whoa. Okay so you nicked me.

Rouge: (the top of the ship) Well that doesn't even surprise me one bit.

Shadow: (with Rouge) I know, but why would the doctor let those losers come with us?

Dr. Eggman: Scratch! Take care of him.

Scratch: Look out you scoundrel! I'm a black belt! Gawk!

Blackbeard: Oh yeah. Well I'm a Blackbeard. (He attacks Scratch with his bands and clobbered him) And how are you going to stop me you scary blob of whale fat?

Dr. Eggman: Actually, you have already met your maker. You're about to meet your ultimate doom. Shadow. (Shadow drop in) Teach this pirate what it means to have power and riches. (Shadow acknowledged)

Blackbeard: Let see what you got little memo. (he attacks Shadow, but none of his attacks came through)( He keeps fire and fire, but it missed every shot)

Shadow: (chuckles) Now prepare to get a small taste of the ultimate power. Chaos Burst! (Shadow's Chaos Burst blast Blackbeard causing him unconscious smoking.) That didn't take long.( he walks away)

Dr. Eggman: Excellent work Shadow. I knew you get us out of jams. Now for my finishing move is to blast him with my robot-transmorphier ray.( He turn Blackbeard into the robot known as Blackbot) Now I'm in command, Isn't that right Blackbot the Pirate?

Blackbot: Aye aye Captain Eggman.

Dr. Eggman: Perfect. Now I already realized that you have a treasure map that would led to the certain large emerald. (Blackbot shook his head up and down) Show us. (Then Blackbot led him along and enter inside the deck and he reveal it to him) There it is. The location of the Chaos Emerald of Invisibility.

* * *

Chris: (in the time warp zone with his friends) Hang on Sonic. We're about to hit the warp break. (Then they enter the Caribbean Sea period)

_Meanwhile in the 300 years of Caribbean Sea, Dr. Eggman and his goons sailing to the island._

Dr. Eggman: Head to east until get to Shark Island.

Blackbot: Aye Captain.

Rouge: Sounds to me that Eggman acting like a pirate to impress the other pirate.( she heard from the blast) (The sail came off)

Shadow: I sense something disturbing. What could it be?

Scratch: Amm. Fire Jet?

Dr. Eggman: Jets doesn't exist in the days of pirates years ago you dolt.

Shadow: (looking at the holes that looks familiar) Doctor, we got a certain company stand in our way. (Then rise the sail up back into its normal state.)

Dr. Eggman: No! That's impossible! Sonic wouldn't be born for another 300 years!

Sonic: Man, sounds like you need some history lesson Eggman. (Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Chris showed up too along with him)

Dr. Eggman: (growls) Scratch, Grounder. Sent that blue beast into the bottom of the sea.

Grounder: With pleasure.( He and Scratch prepare to launch the bomb at Sonic).

Scratch: Ready, Aim, Fire! (launching bomb)

Tails: Let's hit the deck everyone. (He and his friends dodged it and spring into the action then the broken piece hits Eggman into the ship)

Grounder: (along with Scratch sees Chris) There he is.

Scratch: Fire!( Launch the cannonball)

Chris: (landing on the barrels) You didn't realize that you actually aimed at the barrels.( He jumps out of the barrels and the moving barrels about to hit Eggman.)

Dr. Eggman: (stuck on the ship) What?! On nooo! Oh oof ouch ouch ouch!

Knuckles: So you working for Eggman, didn't you Rouge? (preparing to fight Rouge)

Rouge: It didn't make much of the difference. Even I do work with Eggman. I'm trying to claim the emerald for myself. (she and Knuckles start battling out with each other)

Shadow: (sees Amy) Chaos Burst.( Throwing the energy ball at Amy)

Amy: ( seeing Shadow right in front of tighten Eggman) Ah no you don't! (Amy hits Shadow's Chaos Burst back at him with her hammer but Shadow dodged it)

Shadow: Chaos Spear!( Launching his yellow sharp spears at her, but Amy quickly moves back to avoid them then it about to hit Eggman.)

Dr. Eggman: Huh? Not again! Ouch! Oof! Argh! Ooh…

Shadow is about to attack Amy with his Homing Attack but Sonic came just in nick of time to save Amy by blocking him with his own homing attack. Causing Shadow to move back away a bit. Sonic appears with a smirk.

Amy: Sonic! (hugs him as usual)

Sonic: Lighten up Amy.

Shadow: Its sweet that the two of you swinging along but too bad that it's about to end. (Preparing for attack)

Sonic: (Preparing to battle Shadow) Amy, will you help Chris keep Scratch and Grounder busy?

Amy: But what about you Sonic?

Sonic: I'll take care of Shadow to prevent him in case he have a back-up plan to help Eggman back in. Please be careful on this pirate ship.

Amy: Okay. I will. You can count on me. (winks at Sonic)

_Knuckles and Rouge continues to fight each other. Unaware that Shadow's previous Chaos Burst is about to hit Rouge and she dodged it while at the same time Knuckles uses it to hit Rouge with his punch and sent her into the deck through the sail._

Rouge: Ouch. That was a lucky shot.

Knuckles: It's not luck. It's through determination and heart that helped me catch you off guard.

Rouge: Argh!

Scratch: Where they go?

Amy: Aren't you two looking for me?

Scratch: (with Grounder) Fire! (launch again and Amy dodge it and it sinking the ship)

Shadow: (to Scratch and Grounder) Hey! Watch where you aiming the cannon morons! You supposed to sink Sonic and his friends! Not our ship!( while fighting Sonic)

Tails: Here I am. (waving at Scratch and Grounder)

Scratch: Ready, aim, fire! (launch the cannonball again and Tails fly off of Eggman's way)

Dr. Eggman: (finally came out of the ship) Noooohh! Ooh!

Sonic: I see that you have changed again since after the previous battles Shadow.

Shadow: It always happens to me Sonic. But you seem to have change a bit since the last time we fought.

Sonic and Shadow begins to fight again.

Grounder: (searching for Sonic along with Scratch) Sonic got to be around here somewhere.

Little did he know that Tails and Chris secretly put the hedge like cardboard on Grounder's head and paint him in blue and push him. Tails offer Chris to tell Scratch to shoot Shadow first then a Sonic-like Grounder.

Chris: There's two Sonics. Get them!

Shadow: (Scratch completely unaware that the cannonball that he firing at it hit him while he fighting Sonic) Huh? (then it bam him into the ground) Ow! (seeing Scratch with the cannon a blue-painted Grounder) Argh! Those idiots! (Sonic looking curious and shrugs)

Scratch: (firing at Grounder thinking that he was Sonic too) Whoa. Hoohoo. I got them. I got them. (pick up Grounder, and then show it to Eggman.) Dr. Eggman look. I got one of two Sonics in my hand. Bahahaha!

Grounder: (broken) I'm sorry. You have reached the disconnected robot hear. Please hang up and dial again.

Dr. Eggman: (growls and he slaps Grounder into the air and look at a damaged black hedgehog and runs to him) Shadow! Shadow! Please tell me that you're all right.

Shadow: (getting up) I'm fine doctor. It just little scratch after one of these robots foolishly attacked me when I was about to finish Sonic off.

Dr. Eggman: Don't strain yourself Shadow. You did a good job holding Sonic back. You need some rest. Rouge. Take Shadow into the deck inside for him to rest.

Rouge: Right. (taking Shadow into the restroom) Come on Shadow, you need to get those injuries off.

Dr. Eggman: Ooh…I'm surrounded by robotic rejects.

Knuckles: There you have it Eggman. The least they can do is to give me a challenge.

Blackbot: (approach) I'll give you one you red guilt trat.

Chris: Knuckles, look out!

Blackbot: Any last words, Knuckles?

Knuckles: As the matter I do. (he jumps high then uses drill drive attack on Blackbot) Take this!(Knocked Blackbot into a the inside of the ship.)

Chris: Way a go Knuckles!(Smiles then he got nabbed by Blackbot along with a captured Tails)

Blackbot: Start walking lads. (Tails, and Chris walking on the plank)

Tails, and Chris: Sonic! Amy!

Amy: We're coming guys. (she jumps in along with Sonic and Knuckles)

Chris: Help! (he and Tails jump into the water)

Sonic: ( Chris, and Tails breathe out) We're here guys. Hang on.

Rouge: (Sees Sonic and hid friends in the water) Now that those guys were in the soak, this robot-transmorphier ray will do the rest. (Shooting on the water)

Knuckles: Heh. Looks like you need more practice at shooting.

Rouge: I wouldn't count on it Knuckie. Take a look behind you.

Then the whale approaches to swallow the heroes and then catch them.

* * *

On the Blackbot's ship sailing their way to Shark's Island, Rouge is treating Shadow's injuries, Eggman orders Scratch and Grounder to do the repairs.

Dr. Eggman: Well, how does the repair doing?

Scratch: Almost finished Dr. Robotnik. We need one more piece of wood.

Grounder: Oh Sorry. I just used the last one.

Scratch: Well I'm not going to tell Robotnik we're out the woods to patch the holes with. You tell him. You're his favorite robot.

Grounder: Oh no. I'm not doing it. He likes you better. You tell him. Beside, you knocked Shadow with the cannonball.

Scratch: On second thought. You're right. He does like me best. He won't get upset when I tell him. (remembering Scratch launch the cannonball on Shadow while fighting Sonic) Shadow? Umm who cares about that jerk. Its serves him right for making us look stupid in front of Robotnik in our lives. Excuse me your good-naturedness. We ran out of boards.

Dr. Eggman: So what's your point?

Scratch: There's nothing to patch the holes with. Please don't hurt me. Pleaseee. Oohh.

Dr. Eggman: Now why do I hurt my robotic fellow like that? After all, you are my favorite robot.

Scratch: Told you so.

Dr. Eggman: I already figure it out the way to patch the holes with. (Much to Scratch's surprise, Dr. Eggman patches the holes with Scratch instead) There that's should it.

Grounder: Gee.. Being favorite isn't all it crack up to be.

Dr. Eggman: Now let get to the island with full speed ahead.

Blackbot: Aye Captain

Shadow: ( Inside the deck of the ship and awakes on Rouge's lap) What happened to me Rouge?

Rouge: (watching Shadow) Your injuries were all lifted off. Now your going to be good as new. After all, Scratch receives a punishment that he deserves like being patched into the holes for blasting you with his cannonball.

Shadow: That's sure hit him hard. What about our enemies? Have the doctor drove them away from our ship?

Rouge: The robot-transmorphier ray gun sunk those poopers into the sea thanks to the whale that I've shot at.

Shadow: Really?

Rouge: You bet on your ring Shadow. Now there's no one stand in our way to get what we came here. (Rouge winks at Shadow) (Shadow smiles at Rouge)

* * *

Meanwhile in the robo-whale, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy tried to bust their way out of the whale but no affect.

Knuckles: I..I…didn't make a dent.

Sonic: Man, this whale is really hard.

Amy: Ah great. Looks like we won't be able to get out of this robo-whale.

Tails: There has to be a way out of here, and there it is. We should fellow that cable. (Sonic,Amy,Knuckles, and Chris fellow him).

Chris: We're inside the whale's' head? If we inside the whale's brain then it should have the control circuit.

Tails: Great observation Chris. The control panel allows us to control the whale's thoughts. I just have to rearrange the control settings ( the robo-whale starting to shaking up and Tails continues to change the control circuits then Chris help him and he controlled it) Here we go guys. I got to control him.

Sonic: I knew that we can count on you two. You guys truly are the best.

Knuckles: Yeah. Nice work.

Amy: Great! Now we get to on that island easier.

Tails: (blushes) Thanks you guys. You really helped me. Now let's go after Eggman.

Chris: Right.

_And so Sonic and his friends resume their way to stop Dr. Eggman inside the controlled robo-whale while in the meantime, Eggman and his goons made it to Shark's Island._

* * *

Dr. Eggman: (walking with Blackbot, Rouge and Shadow) Scratch, Grounder, get a move on.

Grounder: Coming. (removing the nails from patched Scratch).

Dr. Eggman: Lead the way Blackbot. (Blackbot starts leading them while Scratch and Grounder follows)

Rouge: (thinking) Perfect, now Eggman moving ahead straight, now it's a good time to make my move.

Blackbot: (he continues to lead them the way.) Be careful mates, there's plenty of booby traps along the way. (Shadow acknowledged Blackbot's remark)

Grounder: Booby traps? Ha. What does he think we are? Boobs? (he and Scratch caught themselves into a net ground trap that captures the unsuspecting visitors into the air that leaves hanging in the branch of the tree)

Shadow: Imbeciles. They should have watch where they stepping.

Rouge: Hmm…(she put on her treasure scope) Unlike those two saps, I'm not fall into any traps. It takes a lot more than that lame trap to capture a jewel thief like me.

* * *

The heroes Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Chris made into the Shark's Island and then came out of the robo-whale's mouth.

Knuckles: Dr. Eggman can't be too far. We got to get him quickly. (He and his friends on their way)

Chris: Hey. Wait for me guys. I'm coming!

The villains continues to search for the treasure. Then suddenly, Blackbot has stopped as he found the location of the treasure.

Dr. Eggman: What on earth are we stopping for?

Blackbot: X

Dr. Eggman: Hmm… Eggs?

Shadow: Not doctor. Blackbot meant that we stepped on the "X" spot.

Dr. Eggman: (he looking down on the ground) The treasure! Well what are we waiting for? Let's start digging.

Rouge: Sure thing doctor. Now that Eggman and his bots were busy, it's time to make a my movement, and what they didn't know is that I can use my Pick Nails to dig faster than those fools. (chuckles) This will be piece of cake. (she, Scratch and Grounder started digging).

Knuckles: (he and his friends saw Rouge, Scratch, and Grounder digging) If those villains gets their hands of the Emerald of Invisibility, there be nothing but trouble for all of us.

Sonic: Then we just have to dig it through the underground to get the emerald first.

Knuckles: Right. But I can digging faster than you can. But more importantly, I can digging faster than they can. And with my Shovel Claws, it should be easier to find it.

Amy: That's great Knuckles. (Knuckles and his friends starts digging) Hey, wait for me! I'm right behind you.

On Eggman's side

Dr. Eggman: Have you find anything yet?

Scratch: (digging) Lots of dirt. (still digging with Grounder, he realized that Grounder accidentally put the dirt on him and he turn around) Ahem… (then comes to hit Grounder) (Rouge looking at them and chuckles)

Grounder: Ow!

On Sonic's side

Chris: (his friends continues to dig and then found a treasure chest while she follows) There it is. We found the treasure.

Amy: Now all we have to do is to set up the decoy for those robots then we'll be in the clear.

On Eggman's side.

Scratch: (still digging and then he hit it) I hit something. (digging even faster)

Grounder: We found it! (then he bring it up to Eggman).

Dr. Eggman: Be careful with that. (Carrying the treasure chest then put it down.) (gasps) I got it. The first Chaos Emerald is mine.

Rouge: (sees Eggman about to open the chest and going to warn him) Eggman, don't open it!

Dr. Eggman: What are you talking about Rouge? It contain the Chaos Emerald of the Invisibility. Its fine and safe. (he opened it and then its pops on him) Ah! I'm invisible!

Scratch: (he, Grounder, and Shadow look at Eggman with the sweat drops and strange stare) I don't know how to break this to you Dr. Eggman, but you're definitely not invisible.

Dr. Eggman: Impossible. My emerald of invisibility works as well.

Shadow: Take a look at yourself doctor(he gives Eggman a mirror). This mirror will help you reconsider about how you looked.

Dr. Eggman: Okay. Just to make sure. (looking at himself with the mirror and then realized the he looked at a cooked blue chicken) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!

Rouge: I told you not to open that box that was set up as a decoy but you wouldn't listen. Hmm.

* * *

On the sore of the island, the heroes dig out the ground with the treasure box.

Amy: Looks like we found the real treasure box the contains the Chaos Emerald of Invisibility, what are we going to do with it?

Knuckles: We just have to get rid of this emerald before Eggman get his hand on it. (Then Sonic,Tails,Amy,and Chris being cornered by Eggman,Blackbot, and Shadow while he being halt by Rouge along with Scratch, and Grounder)

Tails: Hey. How did you spotted us?

Dr. Eggman: Thank you for finding me the treasure Sonic.

Sonic: I don't get it. How did anyone sneak up on us so quickly?

Dr. Eggman: It was quite easy. After I have been tricked by the phony treasure box, I cleaned up myself, and then I use my time-machine travel in few moments ago, bring it over here and came back. At last, the Chaos Emerald of Invisibility is mine. What? It's nothing here! Where is the emerald Sonic?

Sonic: Relax Doc, I didn't touch a simple thing. (he look inside the chest seeing the butterfly, the emerald appears and disappears with the butterfly flew) (thinking) Hmm. The emerald is invisible.

Dr. Eggman: You better tell me what you did with it.

Sonic: Or what doc? You going to seal me in the chest and bury me?

Dr. Eggman: No I…(chuckles evilly) Precisely. That's just what I'll do. Blackbot, put him in the chest. (Blackbot puts Sonic in the chest) I'm warning you Sonic. You better tell where the Chaos Emerald is or you be dug up by the treasure hunters in 300 years that is.

Sonic: Okay. I'll tell you. Open up (His friends gasps while his enemies smiles).

Dr. Eggman: (smiles and stops) Huh? Where did he go? Ow!

Sonic: (unseen) I'm up here Eggman. (he continues to toying with Eggman)

Chris and Tails: Awesome. Sonic must have found the Chaos Emerald! (Scratch shaver in fears)

Amy: ( unexpectedly caught by Shadow) Hey! Let go of me!

Shadow: (holding Amy's arms) Stay right where you are Sonic, or your girlfriend gets it.

Sonic (unseen): Relax Shadow, I'm not going to harm you. (Shadow smiles sinisterly) I'm just going ram on your head. (he jumps and uses his Bounce Attack on Shadow's head causing him to release Amy)

Amy: I'm not finished with you yet. (She uses her Piko Hammer to send the weaken Shadow flying) You saved me again Sonic. (kiss Sonic).

Sonic (unseen): It's no big deal. The entertainment just getting started.

Grounder: (with Scratch) I'm getting the reading on radar. He's getting closer. Closer… (Sonic turning Grounder's head around off) Something tells me he awfully close…(yells)

Dr. Eggman: (catch Grounder's head) Ha! Interception! Ha? What was I'm doing? (he kicks Grounder's head over)

Rouge: This time you won't get lucky.

Knuckles: Oh really. We'll just see about that. (The two rivals start fighting) (Knuckles digs underground and find an opening move)

Rouge: Huh? Where that echidna go? (sounds like an earthquake) Something tells me this is not an earthquake. (she uses her treasure scope to find the invisible Sonic and she spotted him, but she unaware that she was distracted by Sonic's invisibility that left herself wide open for Knuckles' attack from below and then got pounded) Yeaoooh!

Blackbot: (sees Sonic's footprints and shrugs then he spotted the other footprints) There he is. I'll cut him to pieces. (slaying with his sword but he's the one who be shattered into pieces)

Sonic: (revealed then fades) Thanks for the haircut. And here's a tip for you. (Then Blackbot was destroyed)

Dr. Eggman: I got you now, little rodent. (picking up a pile of sands and then throw it on the spot thus revealing Sonic) Peek-a-boo. I see you.

Sonic: (trying to getting rid of the sand off his eyes) Throwing people's eyes is all-time low.

Dr. Eggman: (grab the emerald from his chest) Got it!

Chris: Sonic! Grab him!

Dr. Eggman (unseen) : (Sonic tries to jump on him but he missed him.) Nah, nah you missed me. And without the time equipment's, you're be stranded in the past.

Sonic and Knuckles: You won't get away with this. (He also try to jump him but no luck).

Dr. Eggman (unseen): (along with Scratch, Grounder, Shadow, and Rouge on his time machine) You're history Sonic Heroes, and so am I. (laughs) (His time machine vanished)

Amy: What are we going to do? Without the time equipment, we be stuck in the past. Or worse that we never get Eggman.

Tails: (Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles looked down ,but he have an idea) Hey everyone. I just have an idea.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy: Really?

Tails: Yeah. I'll show you. Come (His friends following him towards the X-Tornado). Here it is. (showing it to his friends)

Knuckles: Where did you get that?

Chris: You see guys, when Grandpa finished equipped the X-Tornado, I asked him to put another copy of the equipment in the hidden place of the tornado in case something like this happen.

Sonic: Thinking ahead Chris? Great job. (Chris blushes) You too Tails. (Tails chuckles)

Knuckles: All right! (smiles) Now with the time equipment thing, get start by getting Eggman.

Amy: Right Knuckles (smiles). Time to jet through time.

And so the X-Tornado is equipped again with another copy of the time equipment, then Sonic Heroes head up into the time zone travel at the speed of light thus enters the time warp and tracking down the villains.

* * *

Dr. Eggman: Lock the time space coordinates for the next Chaos Emerald Rouge.

Rouge: Got it. (then they heard the siren sound)

Sonic: Don't you know it's illegal to go 50 years per second in the 45 years zone?

Dr. Eggman, Shadow and Rouge: Sonic?

Knuckles: (grab the bag that contains the Chaos Emerald of Invisibility) I'm afraid you won't be needing this anymore. (then throw it to the warp break).

Dr. Eggman: NOOOO! NOT MY INVISIBLE EMERALD! (he turns around trying to get it and hit the warp break and then landed into the jungle place). (He and his goons search for it) It landed around here somewhere. (he and henchmen screams as they sees the Amazon Women chasing after them and run for their lives)

Meanwhile in the time zone.

Tails: Have a nice century Eggman.

Amy: (Raspberries at Eggman and his henchmen)

Knuckles: Looks like Eggman and his goons won't be back for long.

Chris: Hang on Sonic, because we're going back to the future. Time to hit the warp jam.

Sonic: Yeah. Have a great time Eggman. (He and his friends travels to their own timeline by travel back into the future.)

To Be Continued…


	2. Part Two

**Sonic Adventures: Quest for the Chaos Emeralds in Time Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Featuring characters from SEGA/Sonic X/AoSth.**

_Last time Dr. Eggman and his henchmen Scratch, Grounder, Shadow, and Rouge keeps running from the Amazon Women heading up to the highest of the mountains and make their escape by time-traveling and enter the Medieval Time and then each one of them landed in different part in very short distance._

Shadow: It seems that we're in time of the Medieval Era on this planet.

Dr. Eggman: Shadow's right guys, we landed in the proper time. I've only got to find three more Chaos Emeralds find yet. And once I have them, I'll become the Supreme High Robotnik. That way (as he point into the direction and the tree throw him into the direction that he pointed to).

Scratch: Wait for us. (he, Grounder ,Shadow ,and Rouge follows Eggman).

Dr. Eggman: (landed in front of the tree) There it is. This is the secret lair of Merlynx the Magician. (his cronies runs into him)

Girl: Who dares to enter house of Merlynx? It was rude to barge other people's property. (reading the book)

Dr. Eggman: Merlynx, I come here for the certain emerald called the Chaos Emerald of Invincibility.

Scratch: Say. I wonder what this thing does (holding the girl's staff)… Whoops! (It turns Merlynx into a chirp)

Girl: (reading the book and sees Scratch holding her staff) Hey don't touch that! (but it's too late that Merlynx turned into a chick)

Dr. Eggman: This isn't the time to play with pets you chicken brain. (Scratch got scolded) Whip up the magical spell and turn Merlynx back to normal!

Grounder: Yes your bad-breathness. (scatter around and then he sees it) Hey. A magic wand. This could do it. (he unaware that he trigger the spell once he shake it and then turn into the wedding cake and on the top of it along with Scratch and then gasps).

Dr. Eggman: You dumbots! Do I have to do everything myself? (He transform them into trophies and then into their normal forms).

Rouge: Leave to the professional like me handle this. (along with Shadow use the girl's staff and then turn Merlynx back to normal)

Merlynx: (back into his normal self) Whoa. Getting into small animal can cause you a lot of trouble.

Girl: Merlynx. Are you okay?

Merlynx: Huh? Oh I'm okay Merlina. (taking Merlina's hand) I'm glad that I got a sweet and helpful apprentice like you.

Dr. Eggman: You don't need to mind the introductions. I'm just came here for the Chaos Emerald of Invincibility.

Merlynx: The Chaos Emerald. Ah no no no not that. It could be very dangerous. If the emerald falls into the wrong hands, it could be hazardous.

Dr. Eggman: Your so observant Merlynx. But then again, if you don't get it for me, I'll put you into the hazardous hand of Shadow the hedgehog! (Shadow showing the electrifying ball that fill with chaos).

Merlina: (thinking) I don't know this man's name, but something tells me that he plan to use that emerald for his selfish desires. I must keep it away from him.

Merlynx: (sighs) All right. If you really put it that way. (reveal it on the top on his head under the hat)

Merlina: Merlynx, no. Don't give it to him!

Dr. Eggman: (he grabs it from) I got it. The Chaos Emerald. Now I'm invincible. I can never be harmed. Let's test it out. Hit me everything you got.

Grounder: If you insist you braveness. (he and Grounder use the laser guns on Eggman)

Dr. Eggman: (laughs) Ow! Ow! Stop! Stoopp! (laying down in smoke)

Merlynx: I tried to tell you. Holding the emerald is only half of the spell. If you want to get invincibility, you have to become King.

Dr. Eggman: King? What kind of king you just mentioned?

Merlynx: Why king of the Round Table of course.

Dr. Eggman: Hmm. That shouldn't be a problem. With the ultimate creature,the slippery jewel thief and you on my side, I'll be able to conquer the kingdom! (laughs evilly).

Shadow: (smiles sinisterly) Sounds like the doctor got that magician working out for him.

Rouge: I guess so. (thinking) Sounds like Eggman was two steps ahead of me. Well that going to take a lot more to catch a jewel thief like me. (sees Merlina sneaking out and grab her by the hood) And where do you think you're going hon?

Merlina: I just going to get Merlynx something to…

Rouge: You're not planning to get us out of our ways aren't you? Guess what hon, you have no choice but to work with us. And once you do, I promise that it will be all worthwhile. (Merlina feels terrified) (chuckles sinisterly).

Merlina: (thinking) Sonic, if you were out there, please come and save us.

* * *

_In the present time on beach of Sapphire Sea, the heroes partying out on the beach. Cream, Cheese, and Tails were playing on the water. Amy, and Sonic surfing the waves together and Knuckles chilling out with Chris._

Amy: What do you think Sonic? The waves are totally cool.

Sonic: (smiles) I like how the waves carry, Amy. Matter of fact, I kind of getting used to it. Maybe we should do this more often if you're interested.

Amy: (giggles, and blushes) (thinking) Is Sonic going to ask me out on a date? If it is, then I totally accept it.

Chris: (sitting with Knuckles) Hey Knuckles. What do you think of this shimmering shell that I picked out?

Knuckles: (sitting with Chris) This shell looks strange, but it does have quite of rare colors. You know Chris, I kind of like of this beach of Sapphire Sea. It's remarkable. The waves are calm, the sands not hard, the palm tree were healthy, and the water are clean. Yep, it mostly like have it all.

Chris: (smiles at Knuckles) It sure is Knuckles.

Spirit of Guidance: (heading towards Knuckles, and Chris) Knuckles, Chris.

Knuckles: It's you again. (all his other friends come forward to the Spirit) What news did you brought here spirit?

Spirit of Guidance: (displaying the image) See the display of my image. Dr. Eggman, and his henchmen has traveled to Medieval Time where they searching for the Chaos Emerald of Invincibility.

Chris: What? Oh no. We got to get to Medieval Time to get to the emerald before Eggman does.

Cream: Oh dear (holding Cheese) Now that Dr. Eggman and his cronies Shadow, Rouge, Scratch, and Grounder are after the Chaos Emerald of Invincibility.

Cheese: Chao.

Amy: Don't worry Cream, we'll stop those creeps.

Tails: You don't have to worry about it Cheese. We're on our way to stop Eggman, and his goons from achieving the emerald. (Cheese hugs Tails and he giggles)

Sonic: You're right about it Tails. We got to go the Medieval Time, but someone have to look after Cream, and Cheese. But where can we someone in short notice?

Female: I'll be looking after Cream, and Cheese while you go on the mission. (A human female with light brown hair, blue eyes in white bathing suit with Mr. Tanaka.)

Sonic and Knuckles: Topaz, where did you come from?

Topaz: Tanaka told me about your mission stopping Eggman from getting the Chaos Emeralds through time and space. We'll be taking good care of Cream, and Cheese while you were away.

Knuckles: Okay. Thank you for watching Cream, and Cheese. But what about you Topaz?

Topaz: Don't mention it. We'll be fine. We don't have much to do right at this moment. Now go out there and show Eggman what you're made of.

Knuckles: You got it (Thumbs up for Topaz).

Spirit of Guidance: The X-Tornado is equipped with the time equipment that allows you to circle the planet at the speed of light and enter the time warp. And don't forget the time space coordinates for Eggman's location.

Tails: Thanks a lot Spirit. You really helped us.

Sonic: Yeah. It's time to go travel through time. (he gets on the plane wing while his friends Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Chris gets on their seats).

Tails: Next stop, Medieval Time.

_And so Sonic and his friends traveled through the speed of light, entering the time warp and made it on Medieval Time in front of the castle._

* * *

Amy: Looks like we're landed inside of the royal castle walls. (She and her friends get off the X-Tornado and Tails use one of his gadgets to shrink his plane into the mini-size.)

Sonic: If Eggman and his buddies were here, we should locate him in no time. (Then he and friends saw a lady that looks like a princess running to the castle.)

Knuckles: What's happening lady?

Princess: They're attacking the castle! My father is in great danger!

Chris: Who is your father?

Princess: (running with Sonic and his friends) Why King Arr...Arfur of course!

Chris: King Arfur? Amazing. Why I like to see him in person. I read about you in the history class. Then this lady must be Princess Gwendolyn. Where the knights of the round table?

King Arfur: Outside of the castle wall. Fighting and getting clobbered by an evil bloated knight and his followers.

Amy: Bloated knight?

Tails: I thought that would happened. The knight invading the castle in order for him to win the kingdom.

Sonic: We can't let that knight get to the kingdom. We got to stop him once and for all. (The sword next to King Arfur awakes and was shocked that he sees Sonic as he knew him before)

Sword: (express his excitement) Sonic. How good is to see you again. (landing Sonic's hand)

Sonic: Caliburn! (smiles) It's been a longtime pal.

Caliburn: I've positively glad you came back Sonic. We have a situation in our kingdom.

Chris: Sonic, you know that sword who's talking?

Sonic: Yeah. Chris, Tails, Knuckles, Amy. This is my friend Caliburn the sacred sword. He and I fight together to defend the kingdom from the evil that threaten it. Caliburn, this is my good friend Christopher Thorndyke. But we call him "Chris" for short.

Chris: It's nice to meet you Caliburn.

Caliburn: It's a pleasure to meet you Christopher. Its highly great that you friends with the fastest hedgehog. (looking at Tails, Knuckles, and Amy as he see them look different from the one that he knew) Local Blacksmith. Why aren't you wearing your usual weapon around you?

Tails: Local Blacksmith? I think you've been mistaken for someone else. My name is Miles Prower. But everyone call me "Tails".

Caliburn: Ah. So you must be a best friend of Sonic from his world. (thinking) No wonder how Sonic have mistaken the Blacksmith in his previous adventure here. There's a resemblance between the two of them. (sees Knuckles) Sir Gawain. Should you be helping the others to fight that fiend?

Knuckles: Sir Gawain? Actually, I'm Knuckles. It was an honor to greet you Caliburn.

Caliburn: Yes. It was a pleasure to greet you Mr. Knuckles. You have good manners. (thinking) You look so much alike Gawain without Armor. (sees Amy) Excuse milady. You look rather different. Are you another one of Sonic's friends back from his world as well?

Amy: Yes, but I'm also Sonic's girlfriend. I'm Amy Rose. Please to meet you Caliburn. I bet that Sonic fighting those bad guys like crazy and saved your royal palace. (continues to talk about Sonic) (Tails, Knuckles, and Chris having sweat drops)

Caliburn: (thinking) So Amy Rose looks like the Lady of the Lake in red. I can see why Sonic being shy around her. (Sonic laughs slightly with a sweat drop) Isn't this girl precious to you Sonic?

Sonic: (still having sweat drop) Yeah. She is…(sweat drop gone) Anyway. So what's happening?

Caliburn: An evil bloated knight invading our kingdom along with his followers. It's up to you and your friends to stop them before they take over the kingdom.

Sonic: We're on it.

Knuckles: Guys, we got to check outside. Come on. (they running upstairs seeing outside looking at the knights charge the knight in the black armor with the familiar mustache)

Knights: Charge! We'll get him! Whoa! (blown away) (Dr. Eggman laughs evilly)

Sonic: I knew it! It's Eggman again. (his friends gasps)

Caliburn: Sonic. Did you know that fiend?

Tails: Yeah. Dr. Eggman is our evil archenemy. He planning to do such terrible things and Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Chris, and I got to stop him to save everybody.

Caliburn: I see. So this Dr. Eggman happened to be an evil tyrant that you and your friends battles. What a horrible creature.

Gwendolyn: According to this book, our new legend that we'll be saved by the Saint…Saint…Saintly Echidna. (looking at the picture that looks like Knuckles in the Golden Armor with the yellow spear in his hand)

Knuckles: The Saintly Echidna? You mean me? Now that you mention about it, it has a nice dignity. All right guys, we have to protect the castle from Eggman.

* * *

_On the outside of the castle walls, the knights fighting in the losing battle. Dr. Eggman using and magnet to strip one knight out of his armor leaving him naked in his underwear. The other knights charging while Rouge uses her bat bomb to blow them away leaving their armors shattered. Grounder plays sword fight with another knight with his nose and wins. Scratch use his ray gun to zap one knight. Ten of King Arfhur's knights surrounds Shadow and trying to attack him at once but no affect at all._

Shadow: I don't have the time to fight with you weaklings. (he jumps up and uses his Chaos Spear to strike them down all at once without wasting his energy and landed on the ground and standing tall). (Seeing a knight that looks a lot like him in armor)

Shadow's Doppelganger: I've found you. Follower of the enemy to my king.

Shadow: (feeling a little ticked) Who are you? Is this sort kind of a joke?

Shadow's Doppelganger: I am Lancelot. Knight of the Round Table. ( point his sword at Shadow) I'm challenge you to a battle!

Shadow: A battle, huh? (cross his arms) I'm Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog.

Sir Lancelot: What shall it be? Will you put away your sword and flee from your invasion?

Shadow: I don't need a sword to defeat my opponents. And I accept your little challenge.

Sir Lancelot: Prepare yourself, Shadow the hedgehog! (the two hedgehogs begin to fight)

Rouge: Ha, ha, ha. This is way too easy. (seeing a knight a looked like Knuckles in armor) My, my, is that you in the armor Knuckie?

Knuckles' Doppelganger: A knight serves the king the is true and kind. This kingdom bring joy and happiness upon this land to protect the innocent people. How dare you side with the dastardly knight to help with his conquest. I am Sir Gawain. Knight of the Round Table. I'm here to put a stop into you.

Rouge: Great ancient speech there hon. You play with sword and dice so you became one of these Knights of the Round Table. I just came to get what I want.

Sir Gawain: No surprise that you're after the kingdom with invasion. I detest your ways foul temptress.

Rouge: Maybe am I, or maybe not. I guess your king invite me to the ball.

Sir Gawain: You have disgraced King Arfur with your trickery. I will punish you. (prepares to fight Rouge)

Rouge: Heh. Come and get me Gawain. (those two fighting. Gawain trying to attack Rouge but misses because Rouge flying over him) Not too shabby for a knight in armor. (Gawain continues to attack but then she grab him and unveil his helmet and kiss head and throw him into the ground causing him to blush and lie down)

Sir Gawain: (blushed and stunned by Rouge's kiss) How this can…no…it's not right.

Rouge: Sorry to leave you like this but I got someone to help with and to chop on my lipstick. (walks and chuckles)

Shadow: (he and Lancelot looked tired) I never fought a like an opponent who is stronger as you. (thinking) I fought Sonic before but this guy fights like he was focused. I better watch him carefully.

Sir Lancelot: You're not half yourself my friend. But why are you siding with the bloated knight?

Shadow: Heh. You'll just have to see that for yourself. (continues to fight Lancelot) (as the battle between two black hedgehogs blows, the smokes clearing, thus having Lancelot fainted) Humph.

Dr. Eggman: Say goodnight to your knights, Arfur! (Laughs) I'm coming for you next. (he claim up the latter and suddenly stops and comes down a bit) What? How? NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!

Sonic: Sorry Eggman, but your royal conquest is over. (Cut off the ladder)

Dr Eggman: (falling down and into the ground) Aaaahhhhhhh! Get me out of here! (Scratch and Grounder pull him out of the ground) Get that blasted hedgehog!

Sonic landed on the ground while Scratch follows him quietly.

Chris: I think I can use the jump start of school with the steaming pot of oatmeal. (He release the oatmeal and pour it on Scratch)

Sonic: (Scratch is about to cut him but gotten poured on while he jumps to avoid the oatmeal. He tastes it) What's wrong? No milk and butter?

Scratch: (Turned red and jump out into the water to cool off) AAAAAHHHHH! HAHOOOOHHH! That wasn't so bad (unaware the crocodile behind him and eat him) Told ya. This is much worse.

Grounder: (preparing his weapon) Heh heh. This catapult will help me prove to that smart-aleck Shadow that I can stop Sonic. There now to load it. Hm hm. Where did I put those big bad rocks?

* * *

Shadow: (holding Merlynx and Merlina captive next to Rouge seeing Grounder) (thinking) This imbecile. He doesn't even remember where he put those boulders when he should have memorized.

Merlina: Sir Lancelot. Why are you doing this to us? Why you decided to work for this dastardly man (Dr. Eggman)?

Shadow: I am Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. That Lancelot was foolish enough to challenge me and then he met his match. In case you see the resemblance between us, he wears a helmet, wears an armor, and carries the sword. I have to admit he was a fine opponent to fight. (Merlina feels frightened as she was held captive along with Merlynx)

Dr. Eggman: (Sonic tilt him quickly) Huh? (Sonic tie his mustache front of his face and then pummeling him into the big ball and then throw it)

Grounder: Ahh. There they are. (grunts to pick it up while he unaware that he picking up Eggman) Now to use this biggest, finest, and meanest rock for Sonic. (he puts him into the launcher) Now, where is that crazy hedgehog? (locking on the target) (Sonic put the target mark on the wall waiting for him to attack) There he is!

Sonic: Catch me if you can. (Taunting)

Dr. Eggman: Ah! Grounder! What do you think you're doing?!

Grounder: I'm going to show that ungrateful Shadow that I blast that stinking Sonic and make Dr. Robotnik proud of me. (then he launch Eggman at Sonic while Sonic dodge him causing Eggman to collapse.)

Knuckles: All right!

Amy: Way a go Sonic, and Knuckles!

King Arfur: Good show!

Dr. Eggman: Oh yeah? You're not going to cheering for long once you get the holding of my secret weapons!

King Arfur: (he witness Shadow, Scratch, Grounder and Rouge holding Merlina and Merlynx captive) Merlynx?!

Sonic: Merlina!

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Chris: Merlina?

Dr. Eggman: All right Magician, cast your spell and don't misspell it.

Merlynx: I will not do such a thing.

Dr. Eggman: You're the one who agree with my terms. If you don't cooperate, your little girl will pay a price (snaps his fingers).

(Shadow show his energy ball while Grounder showing his drill towards a captive Merlina while Scratch holds her staff)

Merlina: Help us Sonic!

Sonic: Eggman! You better let Merlina go or I'll outrun you. (begin to get to Eggman)

Dr. Eggman: Now!

Merlina: No. Don't do it. (Rouge put her finger on Merlina's lips)

Merlynx: (feeling sad) I'm afraid I have no choice. Rotten cheese and smelly sock, turn blue hedgehog into solid rock. (casting a spell on Sonic into a stone but Caliburn escapes).

Dr. Eggman: Ah ha!(excited)

Merlina: (shocked in burden) Ohhh…

Chris: Oh no! (Tails, Amy, and, Knuckles gasps) He turned Sonic into a stone!

Tails: (flies down to pick up a stone Sonic) Hang in there Sonic. I'll think of something to get you out of this statue.

Amy: Stand aside Tails, I'll get Sonic out! (she trying to get Sonic out by hitting with her hammer but no affect and gets tired)

Dr. Eggman: Oh. Didn't I tell you Amy? He don't be freed, it guaranteed for life! (laughs evilly and claim up the ladder)

Chris: He's charging for the king!

Knuckles: Not if I have something to say about it. (he begins to give Eggman a hardcore hit, but he and his friends unaware that they have been frozen by the time-frame by Shadow's Chaos Control)

Shadow: It's appears that Knuckles trying to save the kingdom, but it's too bad that the kingdom's about to be conquered! Chaos Control!( uses the fake Chaos Emerald freezing Knuckles and the rest of the gang temporary and Rouge uses her sleep powder on her enemies)

Rouge: This should put them in the nice sleep.

Dr. Eggman: (he comes down in the fall causing the armor's helmet and the crown to exchange) Ho ho. I done it. I won the kingdom (holding the emerald and changes into the skinny and muscular version of himself). Ah! I'm invincible! (laughs) As King, my first royal decree is to place Sonic, and his friends into the castle dungeon.

* * *

Chris: (in the castle dungeon with his friends) There has to be some way out of here.

Amy: Oooff! When I get my hand of that magician, he'll be sorry for turning my Sonic into a statue. (grunts with anger)

Knuckles: Calm down Amy, we'll figure something out of this jail.(thinking)

Amy: How can we be calm when we were in the…

Tails: Amy! Shouting and yelling won't help us at all! Look, I know how much you got upset, but if we all work together, we can get out here, save Sonic, and save the kingdom.

Amy: Your right, I'm sorry for the big whining. (knuckles agreed and accepted her apology)

Gwendolyn: (she runs in and bring some food) I brought you some food.

Knuckles: Thanks, but I'm not too hungry right now.

Gwendolyn: You must help me get my father's throne back.

Knuckles: I know, and I'll give Eggman a piece of my mind.(looking upset)

Gwendolyn: I see that you're upset about your friend. If you want to save your friend, you must find Merlynx, only he can break the spell. (gasps) It's the guard. (drop the food in front of them) You're our only hope Saint. Saint…Saintly Echidna. (runs off)

Chris: Wow! I didn't know they can make chilidogs in the middle of ages. (Prepares to bite and them feel something strong and then drop it down). Then again I guess not.

Knuckles: Let me take a look. Gwendolyn not only a decent cook, she also knows the right materials for our jailbreak.

* * *

_In the castle hall room._

Dr. Eggman: Fire!

Scratch: Are you sure your muscular-ness?

Dr. Eggman: Just do it! (Scratch fires the bomb at him but it didn't affect him and sent right back at Scratch render him screaming and blows on him.) Release!

Grounder: I don't think that's a good id…

: Now! (Grounder releases it and let it go on Eggman. Scratch and Grounder got crushed but he easily survived) (laughs) I feel more powerful!

Rouge: I'll say your got not only muscles and lost a lot of weight, you also got some stamina within you. But can you withstand my attacks?

Dr. Eggman: I certainly love to Rouge.

Rouge: Okay Eggy. Here I come. (she flies and then start with her drill drive attack on Eggman, kick him, throwing shots at him, and bombs too, but much to her surprise, these attacks have no effect.) (thinking) Gees, this is harder than I hoped for. If I don't get the emerald away from Eggman, my plans will be in ruins. (talking) Okay, you proven yourself strong, and physically fit.

Dr. Eggman: Why thank you my dear friend Rouge. I couldn't done it without you and Shadow.

Shadow: Certain. But let's see if you can stand up against the ultimate life form. (he jumps up and then spread Chaos Spear on him, but it didn't even phase him. Then he use his homing attack on Eggman but a little affect, and last his use his Chaos Blast to attack him, it hurts Eggman a little bit, but he survived.)

Dr. Eggman: (laughs again) I love being invincible.(thinking) Ooff. Shadow's attacks are hurting me then I imagined.

Scratch: Personally, we can live without it.

Dr. Eggman: (holding up the emerald) Before I go back in time to get the next Chaos Emerald, I think I'll humiliate Sonic before the entire kingdom. I can't wait to see the look of that hedgehog face when I tell him…HE'S GOONNNNEEE!

Scratch: I don't think you have to tell him he's gone your slowness. I think he knows. Bahahaha.

Dr. Eggman: When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you. Find that hedgehog or you find your heads in my trash-compactor.

* * *

_On the outside of the castle wall and the kingdom, the heroes find their way to Merlix the Magician to free Sonic._

Chris: (carrying the stoned Sonic with Knuckles) I don't how long I can carry him.

Tails: We're almost there guys. Merlynx's place is just few steps ahead. (giving Chris a helping hand.)

Scratch: It's no use. We're never going to find that wildly hedgehog in the middle of nowhere.

Grounder: Yeah. You have to be the mental genius to follow his trail.

Scratch: (heading) What's that sound?

Grounder: Beats me. Let's check it out.

Scratch: (seeing Sonic's friends carrying the stoned Sonic) I found him!

Grounder: You found him? I'm the mental genius, and those guys were sitting ducks.

Scratch: End of the road Sonic Heroes!

Grounder: We're taking you back to Robotnik the Invincible.

Tails: Oh boy. You guys just don't give up don't you? How can we hurt you in this situation? Other than giving you the nail cut. (Uses his Tail attack on Scratch's feet)

Scratch: Yeeeoooooohhhhh!

Amy: Or maybe giving you the jump start. (hitting Grounder hard with her Piko Hammer)

Grounder: Ooooooooooohhhhhh!

Shadow: (walking with Rouge and sees Scratch, Grounder got beaten by Sonic's friends) Scratch and Grounder are pathetic. They leaving themselves unguarded for our enemies to strike.

Rouge: (sighs) You can say that again. They can't do anything without screwing up. Anyway, he have to prevent them from seeing Merlynx.

Chris: Let's get out here.(he and the others starts running but they have been stopped)

Shadow: (intervene as throwing his yellow spears in front of them) I don't think so.

Knuckles: Shadow and Rouge! It's a fancy that you two make a good bad couple.

Rouge: (blushes) Ha. There's nothing going on between me and Shadow. Anyway you're going back to the Invisible Eggman.

Knuckles: Not even a chance, Rouge the Bat.

Rouge: Oh really?

Knuckles: Really. And I'm going to start to now. Chris, Amy, Tails, take Sonic now!

Tails: Right (he, Amy, and Chris starts running)

Shadow and Rouge: Oh no you won't. (Knuckles stops them in their tracks with his Thunder Arrow allowing his friends to escape)

Knuckles: You're have to get through me, Shadow and Rouge! (charging at Shadow and Rouge to fight)

Rouge: You should have realize that the odds aren't in your favor.

Shadow: Now that you're alone, you're about to face your serious consciences. (Knuckles was ready to face Shadow and Rouge but he and Rouge got zapped and paralyzed by a magical force) Who just did that?

Knuckles: Huh? (looking at the sorceress Merlina) It's you. Merlina.

Merlina: Your friends were waiting for you. My spell will hold them off.

Amy: Knuckles. Let's go!

Knuckles: (smiles and run with Amy, and Tails) Hey Chris! What are you doing?

Chris: I'm going to help you by activating my smoke bomb to give us more than enough time just in case. (Throwing bomb in front of the paralyzed Shadow and Rouge) Okay. Let's clear out of here.

Merlina: Follow me. This way to Merlynx's house.

Amy: See around, creeps.

Shadow: (starting coughing with Rouge, Scratch, and Grounder in smoke that has been unleashed by Chris' bomb then Scratch bump into Shadow and Rouge while Grounder lays on the top of them. And the smoke clears) Hmm.. Hey Rouge. Where did our enemies go?

Rouge: Hmm…what…no way. (grunts) Argh! They got away. We got to report to the doctor even though it was Scratch, and Grounder's fault. (Shadow agrees)

* * *

_The heroes finally made into Merlynx's place._

Merlynx: Ha. I got it this time. Here's the youth, the strength, and physical fitness. (pour on himself and turn into the pale of cheese).

Chris: I don't know about being young, strong, and fit. (he tastes it then spit it out). But you sure taste and smell awful. (then he pick up the magic wand) Abracadabra, get rid of what's stinks, change that cheese back to old Merlynx. (he changes Merlynx back to normal)

Merlynx: (back into his normal self) Argh it's no use. I haven't be able to make that spell works for 40 years. Guess it's time I turn in my wand. (seeing Merlina and Sonic's friends) Oh. Merlina, I see that you brought some friends.

Chris: Um… I don't mean to disturb you or anything but can you please turn my friend Sonic back to normal? (he gives the wand to Merlynx)

Merlynx: Well. Guess I owe you that much. Magic spell, when I say "when", turn this stone statue back to kick-slinging high-speed hedgehog again. (He uses his magic wand to turn Sonic back to normal)

Tails: Oh. It didn't work.

Merlynx: Relax fellow. I didn't say "when". (Then the stoned Sonic turned back to normal Sonic the hedgehog)

Sonic: (awakes) Oh. Where am I? I feel like I got hit by a rock.( rubbing his head)

Amy: Sonic! (rush and hugs Sonic) You're back!

Sonic: Take it easy Amy. I just got up.

Merlina: Oh Sonic. (her tears coming out) Back to normal.

Amy: Hold on. Do you even know this girl, Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah. I do. Everyone. This is a friend of mine. Her name is Merlina. She's the wizard controls magic and transported me into this place the last time. She was chased by the Knights of the Underworld. Then I saved her and the kingdom. I also taught her an important lesson about living life to the fullest of the time we have.

Merlina: I can't thank you enough for doing that for this world Sonic. Let me explain what happened now. After you left to your realm, I find myself alone. As the time pass some time ago, I met Merlynx as he saw me as a helpful person. He made me become an apprentice of his and help out of his work. I also met a kind King Arfrur at the new kingdom and his knights of the round table. He implied Merlynx as he taking care of me and rises me as his own daughter. We worked together peacefully and he was happy to have me by his side. And now that man and his group of four henchmen threatens the kingdom of Arfrur holding us prisoner to keep us at his favor to fulfill his evil purpose.

Tails: I get the picture. If Eggman, Shadow, Rouge, Scratch and Grounder came to this time, then they must have searched the emerald here too.

Sonic: You're clearly right Tails. If they have… maybe.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Chris: (got the picture of Eggman's scheme) They must have forced Merlina and Merlynx to get the emerald for them!

Merlina: I suppose so. I'm so sorry that happened. (her tears coming out again) (Merlynx agreed with her)

Sonic: Don't cry. It's not your fault.

Amy: Sonic's right, Merlina. You didn't do anything wrong. We knew that Eggman was behind all this the whole time.

Knuckles: Those lousy scoundrels! Putting their innocent lives at risk for their for their own gain. It's okay you two. We'll put a stop to them.

Chris: Now we got Sonic out of the stone, all we need is to defeat Eggman the Invincible.

Sonic: And I just figured just how to do it. Knuckles, I know you doing to do just well, and I'll be your training partner.

Knuckles: (he agrees with Sonic and gives him a thumb up) Right. Let's do it. (He started to train with Sonic and his friends)

All: Yeah.

Caliburn: (appears next to Sonic) Well. Its looks like someone thought something wise for a change. (Sonic nods angrily a little bit)

Merlina: (started to feel happy) Thank you guys. You've giving me hope. I know that Sonic will help you do just great as he was when he first appeared Knuckles. (acknowledged by Knuckles)

* * *

_Inside the royal dining room._

Dr. Eggman: (snoring then someone knocking the door and he wakes up) Huh? Did I just fell asleep? Must be Scratch, Grounder, Shadow, and Rouge with Sonic. Though you can get away from me you little blue…(opens the door and see the note on the door and starts reading) "Eggman the Invincible bald of flab is hear by a challenge to a joust by the defender of freedom the Saintly Echidna." SAINTLY ECHIDNA?! Why that showing-off...if Knuckles thinks he can defeat me, he's in for the big surprise.

Rouge: I heard that Knuckles challenges you into a joust. I can dismantle that knucklehead doctor. Leave that to me.

Dr. Eggman: That could be true Rouge. But this is the challenge for me that he asked for. If anything happens to me, I'll be counting on you to finish the job. It's time to show that we reign supreme. It's now or never.

* * *

_Outside of the castle and inside the castle walls, the background has changed into the battlefield. Grounder blows the theme with his hose._

Scratch: Ahem. Ladies and Gentlemen. The meanest, rottenest, most vile, disgusting, invulnerable!

Rouge: Enough already! Give it a rest Scratch!

Scratch: Oh. Robotnik the Invincible.

Crowd: Boo! Boo! Boo!

Dr. Eggman: Chaos Emerald, the jewel thief and the ultimate creature are the villain's best friends. (he put the helmet on) Ha. I knew that he don't have the courage to show up.

Chris: (he blows the theme with his horn) And now, the truest, the honest, most serious, and strongest friend of all, the Saintly Echidna! (Knuckles comes out in his armor, his spear, and the horse.)

Crowd: (cheering for Knuckles) Yea!(cheering for more)

Dr. Eggman: He'll be saintly struck when I through jousting with him. Heeaah! (marching for the attack)

Knuckles: Here I come. (also starting to attack) (he using his spear on Eggman, but no effect and got pushed off) (but he using his claw to cut through Eggman's spear and jumps off) What you going to do without your lance Eggman?

Dr. Eggman: This. (he fires at Knuckles with his ray gun)

Knuckles: (got hit) No matter how strong I am, along as he have the Chaos Emerald, I can't hit him.

Sonic: Then I guess you hold him up for a moment, and then we'll find out where he hiding it. (Knuckles agrees and then return into the battle).

Dr. Eggman: The red fool wants more. Ha your echinda pulp! (charging for Knuckles. Unaware that Knuckles uses his hammer punch into the ground causing the rocks to awake from it and stop Eggman causing him to lose his helmet and Chris catch it and discover the Chaos Emerald and put it in his pocket.) Oh. I lost my invincibility. (Then Chris put it back on Eggman's head without the emerald) There it is. Ha, I'm invincible again!

Knuckles: Eggman, I'll give you one last chance to surrender.

Dr. Eggman: Who me? You're the one who better surrender. Or have you forgotten so far that I can't be scratched.

Knuckles: Really? You wouldn't mind if I do this. (he jumps up and use his Drill Claw attack on Eggman's head) Or this! (Using his Fire Combination to make his armor melted down leaving him half-naked in his underwear)

Merlina: (seeing Eggman in his underwear) (giggles)

Chris: Are you looking for this?

Scratch: (corner him with Grounder) In the name of his gloatedness King Robotnik, I demand you hand over the Chaos Emerald.

Chris: Sure, I'll give to you (using the power of the emerald of Invincibility to transform into the muscular version of himself in his only blue- jean) Not! (then pummeling Scratch and Grounder into oblivion)

Scratch: Ohhh… hey put me back together Grounder.

Grounder: I will if you reattached my arms.

Rouge: Oh. Do I have to do everything? (she jumps into the action and start with her spin jump and drill drive to attack Knuckles, but he dodged it) Now, shall we continue from our previous match?

Knuckles: I wouldn't have any other way. (Knuckles in his armor begins to fight Rouge)

Dr. Eggman: (he grab Merlynx's wand) Give me it! With this spell I'll make him pay. Give me some knights to ruin his day. (he transform some normal people into the knights) Shadow, Rouge! (they come to Eggman) All right team. On my count, I want to toast that Knuckles and get me the Chaos Emerald. (Shadow and the knights acknowledges) break. Hut! Hut! Hut! (Eggman, Shadow and the knights charges in)

Rouge: Doctor, why are you in your underwear?

Dr. Eggman: That's none of your business. Just get me the Chaos Emerald.

Rouge: Whatever you say. (thinking) Now my chance to snatch the emerald for myself.

Chris: (holding the emerald) Go for the long one Sonic and Knuckles. (throwing the emerald to Sonic)

Rouge: That emerald is mine (she's about to grab it)

Tails: Oh no you don't! (Tails use his Dummy Ring Bomb with Amy's Tornado Hammer combination on Rouge make her grounded which allowing Sonic to get it.) Good job Amy.

Amy: (chuckles) Thanks Tails. You did well with the combination. Sonic and Knuckles, now's your chance!

Sonic: You got it. (he uses the emerald to transform the knights back to three regular people, then weaken Shadow with it to paralyze him and pass the emerald to Knuckles)

Knuckles: Thanks Sonic. (he charges up for his one last attack and he using his charged Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack  
allows him to launches forward punch rapidly towards a weakened Shadow, Eggman, and Rouge at once) You're finished! (Then the trio got blown away into the water)

Dr. Eggman, Shadow, and Rouge: (yelling and got into the water and starts running as the crocodile chase after them) AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

_Inside the castle of King Arfur._

King Arfur: For your courage, determination, and your heroism, I hear by knight you. Henceforth , you shall be known as Sir Knuckles, the Strength. A new knight has born.

Knuckles: I'm very happy that you're very bold as well King Arfrur. And I couldn't done it without my friends. (His friends Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Chris clapping for his latest victory)

Chris, Tails, and Amy: Congratulations Knuckles.

Sonic: You definitely deserve it pal. (Smiles) I'm very happy for you. Great job. (Gives him a thumbs up)

Knuckles: Thanks you guys (he also gives Sonic a thumbs up)

King Arfrur: (smiles) Don't tell a soul (holding the emerald).

Knuckles: We'll keep it a secret King Arfrur, Don't you worry. Now that your kingdom is safe, its time that we go back home.

King Arfrur: I bid you farewell on your safe journey. Take care of your friends Sir Knuckles. (he's waving good-bye and so does the heroes)

* * *

_On the outside of King Arfrur's castle._

Dr. Eggman: (handcuffed along with his henchmen in his time machine) (To Scratch and Grounder) This is all your fault you bumbling numbot skulls!

Knuckles: Have a nice trip fellows. (activate the switch)

Dr. Eggman: You sending us home?

Knuckles: No. I'll be sending you a long vacation. (Eggman and henchmen vanished into another time)

Amy: Boy, are they in for the surprise?

Girl in a dress (Amy's doppelganger) And that's how the ending shall goes.

Amy: (looking at her counterpart and so does her friends) Sonic. Tails. That girl in a dress. She looked like me.

Amy's doppelganger: I am Nimue, Lady of the Lake. I heard great news from Caliburn. It's an honor to meet friends with the true King Arthur. (Knights of the Round Table appears with her)

Chris: You mean the one and true King Arthur? (Sonic started to sweat a little as he was about to be exposed as he trying to sneak away quietly to the X-Tornado)

Nimue: Uh-huh. Look over there. (pointing at Sonic)

Knuckles: (seeing Sonic trying to sneak in the X-Tornado) (smiles) And where do you think you're going, Sonic?

Sonic: (sweating a little) Well I was ready to get back home now that we stopped Eggman and everything heh heh…

Amy: (thinking) So it was true that Sonic was here before. He must been King Arthur that Caliburn has chosen Sonic was trying to tell me about. He have adventures here before. I can't believe I've attacked him for no reason. (she started to sweat about her mistake) What will I do?

Caliburn: It is the fact that I have chosen Sonic as the one King Arthur.

Sonic: Oh come on. It guess a helping hand.

Tails: (on the X-Tornado) The X-Tornado's ready, its time to head back to the future. Hang on. (Sonic jumps on the wings while Amy, Knuckles, and Chris get on the seat they flying back to the future at light speed )

Sonic: Okay! (giving Tails a thumbs up)

Merlynx: Farewell my good friends. (waving his hands good bye.)

Merlina: Good bye and thank you so much.

(Sonic and his friends saying their good-bye to Caliburn, Merlina, Merlynx, Nimue, and the Knights of the Round Table)

Merlynx: Merlina, I'm very proud that you made such wonderful friends. Your grandfather would have been very proud. (Merlina feels happy about it)

Caliburn: (thinking) Well done. Sir Sonic. You have raised a greater knight. Well maybe a better knight than you perhaps, (chuckles in thoughts)

Amy: (as she flying with his friends in the plane) Sonic. I…I'm sorry.

Sonic: What are you sorry for Amy?

Amy: Well for…hitting…

Sonic: Hitting me with your hammer? Don't worry about it. I'm sorry too about our date. I'll promise that we'll go out together. (winks at Amy)

Amy: Really? (blushes) (Sonic responds to her) Thank you so much Sonic! (feeling happy) That would be great! (thinking) I'm was half way closer to win Sonic's heart. Hooooh…

* * *

_Meanwhile on the Ancient Roman time, the villains landed in the Roman Coliseum._

Scratch: Looks like we're in the ancient roman sporting event.

Grounder: Hey, maybe Sonic like us after all. (hearing something releasing and see the lion) But then again, maybe not. (the lion roars and ready to get them)

Rouge: There. Now that's answer your question Grounder?

(Dr. Eggman and his gang starting running and grunting while being handcuffed while Shadow remain silent)

Dr. Eggman: I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!

To Be Continued…


	3. Part Three

**Sonic Adventures: Quest for Chaos Emeralds in Time Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do now own SEGA/Sonic X/AoSth**

_Last time, after Knuckles saved King Arfur's kingdom from Eggman and his goons Shadow, Rouge, Scratch, and Grounder with the little help of his friends Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Chris, he have been known as "Sir Knuckles the Strength" due to his heroism with the king's thanks. Knuckles sent Eggman and his henchmen back into another time. Unbeknownst to our villains, they were sent into the coliseum on the Ancient Roman Time. They running from an animal chasing after them._

Eggman: Run everyone! Run! (the lion chasing after him and his buddies)

Grounder: (Scratch struggling) Ow! You ripping my nose cone off!

Eggman: That lion is going to rip off more than your stup…(he along with 4 friends tripped, they all quickly jump off the wooden group cuff while Shadow and Rouge jump in the time machine waiting for Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder to get in) Ah we're saved. That's my distant relative, Julius Robotnikcus.

Grounder: Hey he looks just like you.

Scratch: (Robotnikcus gives a thumb down) And just like you too.

Eggman: Why that no-good…(lion roars)

Shadow: Hurry! Back to the time-machine! (Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder holds the lion off with the wooden group cuff and running to the time-machine and then quickly activates to escape and vanished before the lion catch them)

Eggman: (traveling through the time warp with his henchmen) That pesky hedgehog and his friends may have stopped us from getting the first and second Chaos Emeralds, but won't stop us from getting the emerald of immortality.

Shadow: With that doctor, you'll be living for eternity. Lifting the limited time to defeat Sonic and rule the universe.

Eggman: Your very observant Shadow. And that's what I'm aiming for.

Grounder: There's goes my free lunch…

* * *

_Meanwhile in the present day, Sonic and his friends were on beach of Sapphire Sea._

Sonic: (surfing on the waves with his board) Whoaa!

Tails, Amy, and Chris: Go get 'em Sonic!

Sonic: (surfing) Whoa! Wow! Yeah! Sweet, this is better than swimming the ocean.

Knuckles: (Chilling in the shave under the umbrella) It feels good to be back in our own timeline. I found this crystal.(holding the purple and amethyst gem in his hand).

Cream: Cheese, the sand castle is finally finished. Yea. Yea. (Cheese gladly pleased with her)

Chris: Sonic getting better. In this case, he'll be able to swim in no time.

Tails: There he does. (watching Sonic perform the tricks and landed on the soar safely without hurting someone)(chuckles) You did it Sonic.

Amy: (gladly looking at her admire) My hero!

Sonic: It's no big deal Amy. It's just fun.

Knuckles: (quietly look at Sonic with a smirk while holding an amethyst gem in his hand). You know, this beach isn't looking too bad at all. Huh? (looking at the red light) That light. I figured it trying to tell us something. Everyone, come up.

Sonic: (he, Tails, Amy, Chris, Cream, and Cheese looking at the red light) What seem to be a problem Knuckles? The spirit have come to us again.

Knuckles: Let's just hear what the spirit has to say.

Spirit of Guidance: I'm apologize to interrupt your fun. But I have an awful news. Look at the scriptures. Sonic's family history is fading away. If you don't do something fast, Sonic, his siblings and his mother will be vanished along with the rest of them. And what worse is that Eggman and his henchmen were after the emerald of Immortality.

Chris: But how could this be happening?

Sonic: Dr. Eggman and his cronies!

Cream: If Eggman and his four badniks Shadow, Rouge ,Scratch and Grounder do something bad to Sonic's ancestor, he won't be exist anymore. I don't want Sonic to disappear.

Cheese: Chao Chao.

Tails: You're right Cream and Cheese , but don't you worry. We'll not going to let it happen.

Spirit of Guidance: Your best hope is to go back in time to him before they mess with your ancestor and stop them.

Amy: Count us in spirit. We'll get our X-Tornado and head through time.

Spirit of Guidance: Oh. There's more news. The X-tornado was been updated into Tornado-X 2.5 it also have an extra room and a secret seat as well.

Chris: That's cool.

Spirit of Guidance: Eggman and his bad goons headed into the Ancient Mobigypt. And X-Tornado 2.5 will allow to circle the planet at the speed of light and enter the time warp.

Knuckles: In that case, let's go save him. Cream, and Cheese stay with Big until Mr. Tanaka, or your mother take you home. (he, Chris, Tails, Amy, and Sonic seat in their seats on the X-Tornado 2.5)

Cream: Right (Cheese agrees) (Then Big the Cat comes in)

Tails: Next stop, Mobigypt. Here we go! (X-Tornado 2.5 flies off and circling the planet at the speed of light and enters the time warp)

Cream: Bye guys. Good luck of protecting Sonic's ancestor.

Big: Don't you worry little fellow. I'm sure that Sonic and his buddies will do just fine.

_(Sonic and his friends entered the time warp and headed to Ancient Mobigypt ) (Meanwhile in Ancient Mobigypt, Dr. Eggman and his henchmen landed here and came up with another scheme)_

* * *

Dr. Eggman: Ah! Ancient Mobigypt. Right on the money. Now all we have to do is to find the special relative of Sonic's and the hyperactive hedgehog will be out of our backs. (He and his henchmen quietly sneak in)

Rouge: (she and her buddies seen an Egyptian version of Sonic working on the building with bricks) There he is. Masonic the hedgehog. The fastest bricklayer in all of Ancient Mobigypt. To according to ancient history, upon this day, Masonic will meet Penelope and then fall in love.

Scratch: Love? Gross.

Grounder: Excuse me. I need a barf bag.

Shadow: If we prevent them from meeting with each other, they'll never marry. More to that they won't have children. Without any children or relatives of Sonic, then he will be vanished from history.

Dr. Eggman: (chuckles evilly) Sounds like the most devious plan. I love the way you think of planning Shadow. We'll make sure that these two hedgehog never meet then get to the Chaos Emerald of Immortality.

Shadow: Right…let's get this hedgehog break up over with.

(Upon the city of Ancient Mobigypt, people scattered around it)

Penelope: (calling) Chili dogs. Hot chili dogs.

Masonic: Ah! Phew. Time for break. I'm sure go for a chili dog right now.

Rouge: Will you slowpokes finish up? He's about to meet her.

Scratch: Oh don't rush me. I'm going to look just right. So he'll be attracted to me.(Grounder grabs Scratch not before Rouge step in front of Masonic)

Rouge: (to Masonic) My my. Isn't it rare to see a various cute hedgehog. What can we say that we going to the area 6 and make out with each other?

Masonic: (blushes but turns away) No thanks.

Grounder: (halt Masonic) Hey. What's a matter? You don't like my cousin?

Masonic: I see through your mummies. (walks but stopped again due to Grounder's ray gun.)

Grounder: In that case, how about the tour to the nearest pyramid?

* * *

Knuckles: (he and his friends get off X-Tornado 2.5 and Tails put it away by shrinking it and put in his pocket.) Now that's what I called a way of traveling.

Amy: (she sees and point to Grounder and Rouge holding Masonic hostage) Guys look! Its Rouge and Grounder!

Chris: And they kidnapping Sonic's ancestor Masonic.

Tails: In that case, we got to save Masonic from Eggman and his main badniks Scratch, Grounder, Shadow, and Rouge.

Sonic: Right. (he and his friends on their way to rescue Masonic).

Rouge: (with Scratch and Grounder holding Masonic captive) Hey Shadow! Dr. Eggman! We got Masonic in our hands.

Shadow: Excellent. (beginning to tie him up)We just keep under our control so he'll never meet his future bride.

Sonic: (jumps in with his friends) Not in your life, buddy! (he also grab Masonic from Eggman and Shadow)

Rouge: (Eggman and Shadow growls) It's Sonic and his pesky pals!

Knuckles: That's right batgirl. I'm stopping you again.

Rouge: Really Knuckie? Have you forgotten we're in ancient times? You can't destroy this ground. Millions of people scattered around. Take him away boys.

Scratch and Grounder: Yeah! (charging for Knuckles and Amy)

Knuckles: (cracking his knuckles) I'll be happy to give you a left Grounder. (waiting for the chance and then pound him with one punch and sent him flying)

Grounder: (sent flying by Knuckles' attack) Whoaaaaaa! (then landed on the area the has camels) Pardon me. (then gets kicked out by a camel) Yeeeeaaaaaooooohhhh!

_In the big tent, the battle occurs_

Sonic: Hey Chris. (giving Masonic to him) Here catch.

Chris: (catched Masonic) Thanks Sonic. (To Masonic) Don't worry fellow, I'll untie you. (Beginning untie him with a knife and release him)

Masonic: Thanks kid. You saved me.

Amy: (jumps up while Scratch misses her and attack him with her hammer in one blow) Take this! (Scratch yells in pain)

Sonic: Great move Amy. (Amy chuckles and blushes at Sonic)

Rouge: (fighting Knuckles) Now you really starting to bug me.

Knuckles: (fighting Rouge) And I'm getting tired of your crimes such as you stealing gems and sinking into a lower level.(continues to fight counter her kick and then jump up higher)

Rouge: Huh? Where he go? (she look around and then sees Knuckles to his drill drive attack and dodges them but she unaware that Knuckles was quickly above her on his third attack and then hit her) Ow! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Cut it out!

Chris: Cool move Knuckles.

Knuckles: It was nothing. Scope this move. (Rouge render dizzy and down)

Dr. Eggman: Shadow! Attack Sonic! (Shadow acknowledged and begin to fight Sonic)

Sonic: (also begin to fight Shadow. They dueling with blow from blow) Man, you really don't turn around when you get orders.(continues to fight Shadow)

Tails: Time to give you a tour Eggman. (sees a carpet under Eggman and then he activates his controller that enforce the carpet to move leaving Eggman shaking in fear.) Sonic, look out! (Sonic fighting Shadow then jump out of the way while the magnified carpet attract Shadow, then Scratch and then Rouge).

Sonic: Sweet move Tails. (Seeing Eggman, Shadow, Scratch and Rouge flying on the carpet) (Tails acknowledges and smiles)

Dr. Eggman: (rides and yells with Shadow, Scratch and Rouge flying throughout the tent, the mud, the tent of swords and then throw them into the pillar leaving them down and dizzy). Oh ho I feel like a truck hit me. (The top of the pillar cracks then falls down on Eggman only while Shadow, Scratch and Rouge dodged it) You're going to pay for this Sonic! I'll get you!

Tails: We did it everyone. Now all we have to do is for Masonic to meet this girl and get married.

Amy: Yeah. Why won't we all get some lunch and then pair them up together? (the gang goes over to the stand in front of Penelope)

Penelope: Can I help you?

Chris: Yes Ma'am. Three orders of Chili dogs, one ice cream, and one pack of grapes.

Penelope: Three chili dogs, one pack of grapes and one ice cream coming up. (She being to make chili dogs, ice cream and put one pack of grapes in the clear bags).

Sonic: Anytime now. (he stepping with one foot).

Masonic: And I can't wait any longer. I think I'll get a falafel. (he walks away)

Knuckles: (Penelope gives the food to Chris and looking at Sonic disappearing in shock). Sonic! You're fading away!

Sonic: Oh no! We just cause Masonic to miss the babe. That mean I never going to be booooorrrrrrnnnnnn! (he disappears)

Chris, Tails, and Amy: No! He can't be gone!

Dr. Eggman: (along with his henchmen on the other side) (laughs evilly) Yes. He got ridden of himself for me. Now I get the Chaos Emerald of Immortality without been bother by the little blue hack.(they runs off)

Chris: (he, Knuckles and Tails feels sad while Amy crying) What are going to do? What can we do?

Tails: It's our fault. He doesn't exist now because Masonic never met Penelope and fall in love with her. If only we could…

Amy: (she stops crying and get up) That's it! All we have to do is to get Masonic meet Penelope! Love going to conquer it all!

Knuckles: (Amy quickly runs off to the falafel stop to find Masonic) (have a sweat drop)Hey Amy. Where you going?!

Chris: (sweat drops) It's too late. She already gone.

Tails: Let's hope this works to bring Sonic back.

Masonic: (at the Falafel stand, he's about to eat it but Amy bump into him.) What have you done to my falafel?!

Amy: (grabs Masonic's hand) Forget the falafel. Someone waiting for you. (she and Masonic running straight to the Chili dog stand and then leaves Masonic with Penelope then Penelope gasps).

Masonic: (straighten himself up then looking at Penelope) Hello.

Penelope: Chili dog?

Masonic: I'll take a dozen. (falling in love with Penelope)

Chris, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails: Yeah!

Sonic: (he reappears again) (then Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Chris delighted to him now that he's back) Wow. How did I get here?

Knuckles: Don't worry about it. We got to stop Eggman and his goons before they get the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: All right! Let's go! (he and his friends runs off to stop Eggman and his henchmen) (Masonic romantically sighs)

* * *

_At the Pharaoh's palace, Dr. Eggman and his gang tied up the pharaoh and trying to convince to tell him the location of the Chaos Emerald of Immortality_

Dr. Eggman: For the last time in which pyramid does the Chaos Emerald of Immortality buried?

Pharaoh: No! I'll never tell!

Dr. Eggman: Very well then. Give him the treatment.

Scratch: You asked for it. (tickles his feet causing the pharaoh to laugh and laugh but stopped) It's no use your dementedness. He won't talk.

Dr. Eggman: Have it your way. If you won't talk, I'll make myself pharaoh and force all of my subjects to build pyramids until someone tells me wait I want to know.

Grounder: All bound before his bloatedness, Pharaoh Robotnik. (he, Scratch, and Shadow bow down to Eggman).

Sonic: (he along with his friends comes in) This group bows to no one.

Amy: Especially the big blowhard like you.

Dr. Eggman: I don't understand this. You were never born. How the heck did you come back?

Sonic: Oh yes. No matter what you tried, I'm bouncing back like a cute blue ball and you're just an ugly sliming blob.

Shadow: You can't talk to the doctor like that,Sonic. (he prepares to unleash his Chaos Ball) Prepare for your puni…

Dr. Eggman: (hold Shadow's attack and tell him to calm down) Relax Prince Shadow. (clapping his hands to call the guards) Guards.

Chris: Prince Shadow? (the guards surrounds him and his friends and put chains on their legs) Hey! What's happening?(his friends gasps)

Dr. Eggman: Take them to the pyramid with the others. Sonic the slave will be building monuments for me for the rest of his insignificant life. (laughs)

(Upon outside of the Pharaoh's palace Sonic and his friends struggling under building the pyramid in chain)

Knuckles: (grunts) How do we end up this situation? This is your fault Sonic!

Sonic: (sweating) Calm down Knuckles. It couldn't take that long to build this thing. Can it?

Masonic: With 2 million more blocks to place, I figured 20, 30 years tops.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Chris: WHAAAAA?

* * *

_Upon the city of Ancient Mobigypt_

News Cat: Extra! Extra! Read all about it. Pharaoh Eggman takes over Ancient Mobigypt.

Shadow: (dressed as the prince of Egypt in the pharaoh's palace) Don't worry doctor. We'll find that emerald now we got those pests in chain. (Eggman thinking) (Scratch and Grounder dressed as the pharaonic figures while Rouge dressed as the Egyptian Princess).

Grounder: (News cats throws the tablet at Scratch) Whoa. Talk about the late breaking news. Check it out. There's a picture of the boss.

Dr. Eggman: (he turns into Grounder) What does it say?

Grounder: (sees the picture of Dr. Eggman as the new pharaoh and it written in hieroglyphics) I don't know. But these ancient guys don't know how to write. They just draw little pictures.

Shadow: How more idiotic can you get? Hand it over the tablet. It clear that the Mobigyptians were known to writing down everything in hieroglyphics.

Dr. Eggman: If Shadow's theory were correct, this wall of these writing should tell where the Chaos Emerald is hidden.

Grounder: Now problem your royal pharaohness. My computer brain can analyze this hierowhattis.

Scratch: My computer brain can analyze faster than his. (both him and Grounder growls to determine which one of them finds it first).

Rouge: (she begins to use her Treasure Scope to find it first and then she already found it location while Scratch and Grounder keep looking but not before she found it first) Right there! (she points out while Scratch and Grounder stopped then bump into each other).

Dr. Eggman: Found it already? Good job Rouge. Now let us see that your pointing to.

Rouge: (she and the others including Shadow looking at the tablet) According to this tablet, the Chaos Emerald of Immortality is held in the pyramid of Robotnikhotep the first.

Dr. Eggman: Ah who would have thought of it. My own ancestor have the Chaos Emerald.

Grounder: Well if he have the emerald, why would he bury it in the pyramid?

Shadow: Don't bother of minding that. We're on our way to the Pyramid of Robotnikhotep. (they start on the way to the pyramid but unbeknownst to them, Penelope saw them and then running into Sonic, and friends and ancestor Masonic.)

* * *

_Once again on the outside of the Pharaoh's palace, the heroes struggling_

Masonic: (along with Sonic and his friends pushing another block then stopped and turn around into the mysterious figure. Then the mysterious figure turned out to be Penelope) Penelope? What makes you come here?

Penelope: Pharaoh Eggman and his minions have discovered that the Chaos Emerald of Immortality is in the Pyramid of Robotnikhotep.

Tails: It would be very hard to stop them with these chains in our legs.

Amy: When we remove those chains off of our legs, I'll be sending them into the oblivion! (she swings her hammer)

Knuckles: (thinking) Yeah. I'll be more happy to help you take them down. But as long as we in these chains there's…(the light bulb appears above Knuckles' head) That's it! (out loud) I got it. This heat have been slowing my brain. Now I know how we can get us out of these chains.

Amy: Okay? Then tells us how we can get them off?

Knuckles: (he, Sonic and Chris smiles at each other) Watch and see Amy. (then Knuckles uses his punches to make a tablet that looks like him with chains one the block)

Masonic: What good does that going to do?

Chris: When I spent time with my grandpa scientist Chuck Thorndyke in the museum, we learned about this hieroglyphics in the future. In other words, he send us back one of these. (the tool appears and he holds it)

Penelope: How did you do that?

Sonic: There's no time to explanations. We got to get to the emerald before Eggman and his badniks does.

Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Chris: Right! (Chris cutting the chains off of him, then Sonic's, next Masonic, then Tails', then Amy's and then Knuckles') (Now everyone is freed from their chains)

Sonic: (he sees the big chariot) There it is! Get in the chariot everyone. (Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Chris, Masonic, and Penelope enters it)

Masonic: But how about the horse?

Sonic: Horses can lay back while you have Sonic Speed Power. Hold on tight guys. We're heading to the pyramid. (Sonic begins to use his speed to race to the Pyramid of Robotnikhotep along with his friends including Masonic and Penelope)

* * *

_Meanwhile in the desert outside of Ancient Mobigypt, Eggman and his henchmen also race to the Pyramid of Robotnikhotep_

Scratch: (ride their own chariot along with Eggman, Shadow, and Rouge) (To Grounder): Oh can you go any faster you slowpoke?

Grounder: (running the chariot) Caught with the (cough) sand in my (breathes) comparator. (coughs)

Rouge: (uses her treasure scope to look and then detect Sonic and his friends racing in the same path) Sonic heading this way doc.

Dr. Eggman: Ignore him. Just get us to the pyramid. Double Time!

Grounder: If you say so. (he about to change his gear into rocket mode but…)

Shadow: (he jumps in front of the chariot and starts running to prevent Grounder from changing into rocket mode) Move aside. I'll show the real power of speed. (Grounder moans) (They running ahead of Sonic and the gang)

Chris: ( point to his enemies while Sonic running the chariot) Sonic. Shadow and Eggman dead ahead.

Sonic: (going faster) Not for long! (racing faster to pass Eggman and cronies)

Dr. Eggman: This will take care of that little twit (he turn the switch to change his wheel into spikes) (then he move next to Sonic's chariot)

Masonic: (he, Chris, Amy, and Tails yell in shock while Knuckles grunts that Eggman sabotage the wheel) He tearing our wheels.

Sonic: You know what they always say. (He slows down) When you see the monkey, then you saw the monkey. (He goes to sabotage Eggman's chariot to get him back while Knuckles fixing the wheel)

Dr. Eggman: (unaware that Sonic cut one wheel off) Huh? (Then he look around)

Sonic: ( runs into the side of the runners then he begins to taunt Grounder) Na-Na Na-Na Na-Na. Bet you can't get me for brains!

Grounder: (ticked off) Oh yeah?! I'll show you you smart-aleck hedgehog! (he turns the chariot with one arm to the right but unaware that he going to cause Shadow to lose his balance)

Shadow: Grounder! What are you doing? (he losing his balance by getting pushed off the front of the chariot causing him back off but quickly grab the back part of the chariot) Whoooaa! (Dr. Eggman, Scratch, and Rouge yells for the chariot gets out of control then Sonic cut the other wheel and their chariot in half and head back straight to the others. Then Shadow, Rouge, Dr. Eggman, and Scratch continues to yell for the chariot running wild)

Grounder: (holding on the front of their sabotaged chariot) I'm out of controollll!

Shadow: (hanging on the back of their sabotaged chariot) (to Scratch and Grounder) This is all your fault you immature fools!

Scratch: On look on the bright side your angriness. (He along with his guys going to crash into the wall of the Pyramid of Robotnikhotep) Well we got you into the pyramid. Heh heh. (Then the part of the wall cracking and then get in)

Masonic: (he and the gang made it to the Pyramid of Robotnikhotep as well) My grandfather built this pyramid. There's another way in. Follow me. (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Chris, and Penelope begin to follow him).

* * *

Dr. Eggman: (inside the Pyramid with his cronies) Get off of me you block brain( he got Scratch off of him). The Chaos Emerald is in here somewhere and I'm going to find it.

Grounder: But how can we see in this darkness? (Eggman pull out of Grounder's nose to use some light due to the electricity) Sorry I asked.

Shadow: (To Dr. Eggman) Doctor, you do realize that light nose doesn't light very long.

Dr. Eggman: Oh and why is that Shadow? If you got any better ideas then tell me.

Shadow: Because I possess the light that would last longer and guide us through these traps. Watch. (he begin to use his ancient light to create more light) Not only does my Ancient Light devastating the enemies, it also grant me light throughout the darkness.

Rouge: Oh my. What a wonderful idea. With your light, we can bypass those silly booby traps. (thinking) Great. Now it will be harder for me to nap the emerald. (out loud) Okay now let's look for the Chaos Emerald.

Dr. Eggman: Right on the way. (he gives Grounder his nose back).

* * *

_On the other part of the Pyramid inside, Sonic and the gang looking for Eggman and his henchmen thus Sonic use his own Ancient Light to guide them while Masonic uses the torch to do the same_.

Knuckles: Stop Sonic! (halting Sonic to save him from getting hurt by the spike trap).

Chris: That was close. I thought we lost him.

Masonic: Knuckles' right about these many booby traps. Be careful not to get carried away.

Tails: You're right Masonic, we have to be very cautious on our backs. There's traps around every corner in this pyramid.

Amy: Now what? How can we get across over there?

Masonic: Give me your hand. (He, Sonic, and Knuckles push the big block onto the lava and then everyone jump on the block taking them for a ride)

Amy and Chris: Yay! (She and the others riding on the block to get to the burial chamber)

* * *

_On the other side of the inside pyramid the villains making their way._

Shadow: (pushing Scratch and Grounder) Come on. Move up. There's nothing to be scared of.

Scratch: (he quickly look around then he got splat by the brick trap) Ohhh. (Grounder pick him up, then Rouge kick Grounder and Scratch leading them into another trap) (he and grounder yelps for falling into the trap)

Dr. Eggman: I told you there's nothing to worry about. These booby traps haven't even scratch us. (he pick up Scratch and Grounder and then threw over there) Ha! (then continue to move forward). This has to be the entrance to the Burial Chamber. (Shadow turn off his Ancient Light)

Grounder: Whoa. Oh wouldn't want to fall down there.

Rouge: (using her treasure scope to translate) It says here that in order to get in to the Burial Chamber you first have to drop down the shift and gather rings. If you grab enough golden rings, the door to the other end opens and you're in it. If you don't have enough rings, then the door will stay closed thus you'll be trapped here.

Grounder: Oh. I don't want to become trapped here.

Dr. Eggman: I guess that's why they called it "A Burial Chamber"!

Scratch: Ah I think I'll pass on this one ha ha.

Grounder: Heh. Likewise.

Dr. Eggman: (grabs Scratch and Grounder then drop them into the shift and then having them to get the rings) Get those rings or I'll wring your necks!

Rouge: What would you think Shadow? Shall we help them?

Shadow: If that's what the doctor needs me to. Until he asks me the task that concern about these two, we should let them handle this themselves. I'm not wasting my time on these pathetic fools.

Rouge: Humph. Have it your way grumpy. (she blushes) (thinking) Was that just me or does I have some tense feelings for this guy?

Scratch: (he and Grounder yelping and grabbing the rings) Uh oh. Coming to the end of our lives. Hahohoh!

Dr. Eggman: How did you do?

Grounder: One! Ring! Shorrrtttttttt! (Crashed with Scratch)

Dr. Eggman: No sweat! (he grab one ring while Shadow collects the remaining rings) (he, Shadow, Rouge, Scratch, and Grounder got in the Burial Chamber) We made it.

Scratch: Speak for yourself.

* * *

Dr. Eggman: This is it. The Burial Chamber of Robotnikhotep the First. (he begins to open the coffin and look at the shiny gem) Heh. The Chaos Emerald of Immortality.

Sonic: (he and the gang jumps in) Hold it right Dr. Eggman!

Robotnikhotep: (Dr. Eggman and cronies screams during his awakening) Dr. Eggman? Who have some nerve to insult Robotnikhotep?

Sonic: That will be me.

Robotnikhotep: A hedgehog? I hate hedgehogs!

Chris: He doesn't look to happy to see us.

Knuckles: Don't you worry. I'll take care of this old mummy. (He attacks Robotnikhotep and even with his Fireball attack, it won't affect him at all. Then Sonic trying to attack Robotnikhotep with his speed but it won't work either) I don't get. None of our attacks won't work on this guy.

Sonic: Maybe it cause of that emerald that he wears around his neck.

Rouge: (with Eggman, Scratch, Grounder, and Shadow)Don't tell you just figured it out. He's immortal. You guys can't hurt him. You can't even lay a scratch on him.

Robotnikhotep: But I can hurt you. (grab Sonic and throw into the coffin that looks a lot like Sonic)

Mummified Hedgehog: I've been waiting for a long time to have fun.

Robotnikhotep: Why you?

Mummified Hedgehog: That's right and I'm going to crack the mummified Eggman.(he begins to toy with Robotnikhotep as he spins and jump the top of his head) Here I am mummy mummy. (Robotnikhotep charge to him but misses) Geez. What a big blob.

Chris: Wow. This Mummified Hedgehog that looks like Sonic just toying with Robotnikhotep. (As he observes the Mummified Hedgehog playing with Robotnikhotep and then how throw him)

Robotnikhotep: Oh. Ahhh!

Dr. Eggman: You poor fool. Let me have that Chaos Emerald.

Masonic: Don't touch that. It's curse.

Dr. Eggman: Hedgehog's going to get wash. (he take off the necklace from Robotnikhotep and put it on)(laughs) I'm immortal! (glows) I'll live forever!

Robotnikhotep: Phew. Thanks for making me mortal again (smiles).

Dr. Eggman: But why should you want to be mortal?

Robotnikhotep: Are you kidding? Who wants to be chased by that crazy hedgehog for zillion years? (Then he turned into a pile of dust).

Dr. Eggman: In that case, I'll just have to get rid of Sonic.

Sonic: (he begins to attack Eggman but no effect, and then when he start to attack again, Shadow steps in with his own attack render him defend less) Man, those guys were hard.

Mummified Hedgehog: Here. Use this emerald. It will give you the blue energy shield protect you against Eggman's immortality.

Sonic: Thanks pal. (The Blue energy surrounds him and ready for action).

Dr. Eggman: Now I'm going to wipe you out.

Sonic: But first. Let's have a little game of Sonic Hockey. (Masonic hits him with the racket in order for Sonic to move faster and bounce even faster).

Grounder: Now its time to take care of those brats once and for all.

Scratch: Yeah. (He and Grounder charging on Tails and Chris)

Tails: (sighs) These guys just never learn do they?

Chris: I guess it time to teach Scratch and Grounder the hard way then. Are you ready Tails?

Tails: You bet. (he flies up over Scratch and Grounder and then drop the ring bombs on them, then Chris slash Scratch and Grounder with one strike of his laser lance render those robots fainted) Awesome job Chris.

Chris: (gives Tails a thumbs up) Thanks Tails. Glad that I can help you.

Rouge: Time to settle the score once and for Knuckle Boy. (begins to fight Knuckles)

Knuckles: You asked for it. (begins to fight Rouge) (he continues to fight then lure her by gliding to the wall and then drop down in order to dodge Rouge's screw kick render her feet hurting due that she got hit to the wall.)

Penelope: Miss Amy. Are you sure we're going to be all right? Sonic and the others fighting Dr. Eggman.

Amy: (guard along with Masonic) Don't worry Penelope. I'll make sure that nothing bad happen to you two. You have me to protect you and Masonic.

Shadow: (sinister snickers) Give it up hedgehogs. The days of Sonic the hedgehog is coming to an end once I dispose of his ancestor.

Amy: Oh yeah. You're not going to get through me, Shadow!

Shadow: You left me no choice but to destroy you. (he sees something blue and look slightly confused) Huh? (then the rapidly moving blue energy shield that surrounds Sonic knock him out like a pin) NOOOOOOOOO!

Sonic: (he going to hit Eggman and then knocks him out and put him into Robotnikhotep's coffin) (Eggman yells defeated) I'll believe that doesn't belong to you. (He take the necklace with the emerald off of him causing Eggman to lose his immortality render him to become mortal again next Masonic shut the coffin) (then he shakes Masonic's hand then gives Knuckles, Chris, and Tails a high five.)

Chris and Tails: Way a go Sonic! (Knuckles smiles)

Amy: My hero! (she hugs Sonic) I'm so happy that you saved us! (Sonic feel he having a sweatdrop)

Penelope: Masonic, you were terrific. (he kisses him)

Sonic: Thanks for your help buddy. (he gives the emerald back to Sonichotep)

Mummified Hedgehog: (he wears the necklace again) No problem bro. (he gives Sonic a thumbs up and then contains himself in his coffin.)

* * *

_At the Pharaoh's palace, Sonic and the gang got Eggman and his cronies all wrapped up in their time machine._

Sonic: Try not to hurry back too soon guys.

Amy: That's right. Don't come back at all. (she activate the time machine to send them into another time.)

* * *

_In the time warp zone._

Scratch: Oh what did he say he set the control for?

Grounder: I can't see it.

(Dr. Eggman and his henchmen landed onto the plane in the World War I time)

Shadow: Now where we are?

Scratch: All I see is blue sky.

Grounder: (seeing the other plane firing at the plane that they landed on) Oh. Don't look now, but I think we're in baaaaddddd trouble!

Dr. Eggman, Shadow, Rouge, Scratch, and Grounder: (screaming in fears in the hope of getting out of here.)

* * *

_Meanwhile on the Ancient Mobigypt upon the Pharaoh's Palace, there's a wedding._

Pharaoh: And do you Masonic, take this hedgehog to be your bride for as long as you both shall live?

Masonic: I do. (holding Penelope's hands).

Pharaoh: I'll now pronounce you husband and wife. (Masonic and Penelope kiss each other)

Everyone feels happy about Masonic and Penelope got married.

Chris: We wish that we join the party, but we got to go. Have a happy marriage Masonic. (he gets in his seat on the X-Tornado 2.5) (then Masonic and Penelope waving goodbye to Chris and his friends)

Amy: (on the plane flying while looking at Sonic) (thinking) What a happy ending. I wish Sonic and I were getting married. (drooling as usual)

Chris: (as they fly off to the desert and see the sphinx with Eggman's face on it) Sonic, Knuckles, would you do us a favor?

Sonic and Knuckles: Sure thing. (they begin to use their spin and power to change the structure of the head and then change into the head of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Chris and then they back into their seats)

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Chris: That's tight!

Sonic: Yeah! Time to get back to the present time! Here we go! (as he and his friends fly off to the sky to enter the time warp to get back to the present)

To Be Continued…


End file.
